Inanimate Objects
by ylc513
Summary: Sam and Dean face some nonSupernatural danger while recovering from the flu in California. Hurt!Boys Teen!chesters Sam-14 Dean-18
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting a story on and this is one of my first stories ever but I'm giving it a shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I sometimes wish.

Inanimate objects

"Dude, California is supposed to be hot girls on the beach with tan skin and long hair. Anddddd those girls are supposed to need help putting some sunscreen on."

Sam looked over at his older brother in mock disgust. "Dean, you are so shallow all the time."

Next thing Sam knew, Dean's hand came and smacked him upside the head. "Ow what the crap was that for."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, don't be such a bitch." Dean smirked at Sam.

"First it's Sam. Second, don't be such a jerk." Sam tried to keep a serious face, but he could not hold his laughter in. Within seconds, both boys were cracking up. At least until John made his presence known.

"Boys!" Sam and Dean immediately turned to look at John. "Sir." They responded in unison.

"I'm going to work a case up in Oregon. Joshua needs help."

"Dad can I come." Dean begged.

"No bud. That flu really hit you and Sam hard. I just want both you boys resting up. You're no good to me as back up if you're both off because you're bodies are weak."

John thought back to how miserable the past two weeks had been. Dean had gotten the flu and then sure enough two days later Sam got it. Both boys were down and out for over week and were just starting to feel better.

Dean looked incredibly disappointed while Sam looked like Christmas had come early this year.

"So, I'm serious I do not want you boys doing anything but resting for the next two days. Then, in two days I want you boys to do some exercises. Dean I am leaving you in charge of all of that."

The smile that had adorned Sam's face quickly fell into a frown. Dean looked at his dad and responded "Yessir."

John slung his bag over his shoulder. "Alright boys. If you need anything, call Bobby. He's resting up after a long hunt he just finished, so he promised me he is available if you guys need anything." John patted both boys on the back and left.

Dean went to the refridgerator and got supplies out for sandwiches. "Come and eat some dinner Sam."

After eating sandwiches, the boys went to watch some television. Dean looked over at Sam and realized how pale his brother still looked. "Sam are you feeling okay? You look really pale."

"Yeah I'm just still pretty tired."

"Alright princess why don't you head up to bed to get some much needed BEAUTY sleep."

Sam put his hand over his heart. "Ouch Dean that hurt, but I think I will head to bed."

"Alright good night Sammy."

Sam sighed and mumbled, "It's Sam," before heading into the next room where the boys' bedroom was.

Dean watched television for a little while longer before he fell asleep on the couch at midnight. At two in the morning, the shaking of the floor harshly interrupted his slumber. The shaking was originally mild but then quickly picked up. Crap! Earthquake! Dean realized.

Dean leapt off the couch when he heard Sam yell from their bedroom.

"DEAN!!!"

Dean was trying desperately to remember everything and anything he had ever learned about earthquakes.

"SAMMY! Get under a doorway! NOW!"

Dean headed for a doorway, but the entertainment center holding the television came crashing down on Dean as he scrambled to the doorway of his and Sam's bedroom. Dean felt pain erupt in his leg and head. His last thought before slipping into darkness was Sam.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Sam was in the midst of rolling off of his bed when this large dresser with a mirror attached tipped forward landing on Sam and bringing him crashing to the floor with it. Sam was unconscious before hitting the floor.

Sam woke up in a world of hurt. He unwillingly moaned as he attempted to move. He soon discovered that he was pinned to the floor by the mirror that was attached to the dresser. He knew he needed to get out from under the mirror and soon to check on Dean. He realized his legs were not pinned under anything so he first checked to make sure they were okay. There was no pain when he moved them. He then moved on to his arms. White-hot pain erupted in his left wrist when he moved it. He looked at it and the disfiguration of the limb practically confirmed his suspicion that it was broken. He decided to use his legs and right arm to get himself out from under the mirror. After a lot of effort, he managed to slide himself out. That was when he noticed how much his back hurt, especially in a location towards the middle right side. Sam reached around towards the spot and felt warm liquid coat his fingers. He then also felt something protruding from his back. A large shard of glass was piercing his back.

"Shit." Sam stood up slowly and his vision began to swim. He felt something running down his forehead and realized he had a large gash running along his hairline. Sam tried to suppress the pain and exhaustion he was feeling. He knew he had to get to Dean. He grabbed a T-Shirt and put it where the glass shard was. He then put on a jacket to try to hold the T-shirt in place. He wrapped a bandana around his head wound, grabbed a flashlight and made his way around the rubble in the little house to Dean.

Sam found Dean lying flat on the floor. The entertainment center and television were crushing his leg. Sam ran over to him and began tapping his cheek while tears spilled over from both pain and fear.

"Dean! Please wake up!! Please. You have to wake up Dean!!" Sam begged.

Eventually Sam's begging paid off as Dean began to wake up. Dean groaned and then his eyes cracked open.

"Ahhh, Sammy, what happened." Dean whispered.

"Dean, there was an earthquake. Your leg is pinned. Does anything else hurt."

"I'm fine Sam."

"Ok Dean you don't have to do that now. I can visibly see you are hurting so just tell me."

"Bossy much." Dean tried to crack a joke but let out a moan when pain shot up his leg. "Ok, leg and back of head."

Sam gently lifted the back of Dean's head off the ground and tenderly felt around his head. He found a rather large goose egg but luckily, it was not bleeding. "Dean I think you have a concussion but you're not bleeding, but I really need to get your leg out. Do you think you can sit up to help me."

"Yeah Sammy."

Sam slowly helped Dean sit up. Then both boys got a grip on the entertainment center. Sam with one hand, Dean with two. On the count of three, both boys began lifting and after several attempts, Dean was free.

Once the pressure was released, Dean could not help but scream when all the blood rushed to his badly broken leg. Sam looked at Dean's disfigured right leg and realized they were in trouble.

Once Dean got his breathing under control, he turned his attention to Sam.

"Sammy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not."

"Look, Dean I'm not going to argue with you right now. We need to get to a hospital. I am going to check and see if the one solitary road that leads to this isolated dump of a house is clear or if we are going to need to find an alternative method to get to the hospital. Sit here."

Dean wanted to argue but since he could not walk, he knew to just let Sam go. Dean also knew though judging by the way Sam was walking that he was a lot more hurt than he was letting on. Dean intended to find out how hurt Sam was.

Sam walked to the door and then stepped outside. He felt like he was in a zombie movie. There were no lights outside except for his flashlight. It was eerily quiet and there was debris everywhere. To Sam's complete horror there was debris and trees littering the road. He knew no emergency vehicles were getting anywhere near their house anytime soon. Sam ran back in the house and grabbed the emergency cell phone John had given the boys.

Sam ran back outside and called the one person he knew could help.

"This is Bobby Singer and you better have a damn good excuse for waking me up at this hour."

"Bobby."

Bobby recognized the voice of the youngest Winchester but became incredibly worried by the fear and pain laced in his voice.

"Sam. Is everything okay."

Sam could not help but allow more tears to flow down his cheeks. "No Bobby. We need help."

Bobby felt the blood drain from his face. He immediately started packing a bag as he continued to talk to the youngest Winchester.

"Sam, what is going on? Talk to me son."

"Th…Th…There was an earthquake. D..D..Dean's hurt. His leg and head."

"Sam is Dean awake."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Sam I am heading to you guys right now. I will be there in three hours. Sam are you okay?"

Bobby felt his stomach flip when he heard Sam whisper "No."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for not updating this in awhile. I was focusing solely on my other story, but now that that one is done, I can focus on this one again. Thanks to everyone who responded to the first chapter. I really appreciate it!:)

***

"Okay, Sam I am heading to you guys right now. I will be there in three hours. Sam are you okay?" Bobby asked.

Bobby felt his stomach flip when he heard Sam whisper "No."

Bobby took a deep breath as he climbed into his car and pulled out of the salvage yard.

"Sam what are your injuries?"

Sam's body tensed as another wave a pain flowed across his body. He took a deep breath before responding. "Bobby, don't worry about me. But seriously you need to get here fast…please…Bobby…I need you."

Bobby felt the color drain from his face as he heard the youngest Winchester's plea.

"Sam, hold tight kiddo. I promise you I will be there by morning, but Sam please tell me what is wrong with you. If not me, you have to tell Dean."

"Bobby I can't. Dean's hurt too. It will not do him any good worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"Sam…"

"Bobby just please hurry. Bye."

With that, Sam hung up the phone. Bobby smacked the steering wheel. "Damnit!"

***

Sam shut the phone and looked out at the street. The world was an eerie sight. Debris was everywhere and he could hear sirens in the distant. Sam knew however that there would be no sirens coming for him and Dean. Trees were down all along the street. Moreover, Sam had tried calling for help all ready and he could not get through. The little house they were staying at was alone at the very end of a deserted side street. No one would even think to check the road.

Sam shivered from pain and fear as he realized until morning Dean and him were completely alone. Sam reached for his back and felt warm liquid coming through the t-shirt. He then reached up for his head and realized blood was seeping through the bandana as well. "We are so screwed," Sam whispered to the night.

Sam then went back inside to Dean.

***

Dean heard the floorboards creak as Sam came back inside. From his position on the floor, he called to Sam. "Sammy, what's going on outside?"

Sam was currently walking into the kitchen to find a different towel for his back. Once he found one he removed the t-shirt. Sam felt nauseous as he looked at the blood soaked shirt. There was so much blood on the shirt. Seconds later the small amount of food Sam had eaten for dinner came back up into the kitchen sink.

From the other room Dean heard the sound of someone being sick in the kitchen. Dean immediately became even more worried about Sam. "Hey Sam are you okay?"

Sam wiped his mouth off before answering Dean. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Dean knew Sam was lying. Something was seriously wrong with Sam.

"Sammy, why don't you come in here?"

"One second Dean."

Sam made sure the new towel was situated before returning to the living room.

Dean immediately frowned as he noticed the awkward way Sam was holding himself. Dean motioned Sam to sit next to him. The urge to protect Sam was overwhelming Dean now but due to his leg he could not move to Sam.

Sam slowly made his way over Dean and then sat down. Dean did not miss the pain that crossed Sam's facial features at the movement.

"Sammy, please kid just tell me what's up with you. I know something is wrong."

"Dean look I'm just a little beat up that's all. Nothing serious." Sam wanted to snort at the last words that came out of his mouth. Nothing serious. Sam's injuries were incredibly serious.

Dean knew something was up. He did not believe Sam's lie one bit. However, Sam was stubborn and probably would not cave any time soon.

"Sam what's going on outside?"

Sam looked down at the ground. "It's bad Dean. The road is completely littered with trees. We are alone back here. However, I called Bobby and he is heading over here right now. He said he would be here by tomorrow morning."

Sam then heard a groan coming from Dean.

"Dean?"

Dean was grabbing at his leg while his face was contorted in pain. "Ah, Sammy…it hurts."

Sam felt sick as he looked at the disfigured limb again. Dean's leg was bent in a way a leg is not meant to bend. "Hold on a second Dean. We have some of the prescription ibuprofen in the extra first aid kit. You know the strong stuff."

Dean was shaking from the pain. "Anything…Sam."

Sam then got up and grabbed the pills for Dean. He gave them to Dean and Dean immediately dry swallowed one. Ten minutes later, it was clear the pill had done its job as Dean visibly began to relax.

Dean turned to Sam. "Sammy, I don't think we should stay here. I think we need to try to get to a main road."

Sam tensed. He knew he would never be able to support Dean to get him to the road. "Dean I think we should just wait here."

"Look Sam, my leg is a mess, and I know you are hurt. You are not a very good liar. But, we have to get out of here. We both need medical attention soon. We cannot wait for Bobby."

"I don't know Dean." Sam could feel himself getting weaker from the blood loss every second. He was sweating and tired and more than anything, he wanted to go to sleep. Sam knew though if he did he might not wake up. He could barely function sitting on the floor. How could he possibly help Dean move from the house and then down a mile long road littered with debris?

"Sam…" Dean never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Sam and Dean were about to experience another downside of California; aftershocks following the earthquake.

***

Please review. I appreciate constructive criticism immensely.:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciated everyone's reviews! :)

***

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he felt the floor beneath him begin to shake again.

"Sammy! Aftershock!" Dean did not know what to do. They needed to get out of the house, but he could not move, and he knew with Sam's hidden injuries, Sam could never get the two of them out of the house.

Dean then grabbed Sam's left arm to pull him close but instantly let go when a pain filled scream erupted from Sam's throat.

Dean looked over at Sam's pain filled eyes. At that moment though, a shelf fell off the bookshelf behind them and hit Sam in the back of the head. Sam let out a grunt before tipping unconscious onto Dean's outstretched broken leg. Dean screamed out in agony as he felt blackness encroach his vision. Before long both Winchester boys had slipped into oblivion.

***

When Dean came back to awareness, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his leg and head. He also felt a great deal of pressure on his leg. An instant later Dean remembered what had happened. His eyes instantly opened as he whispered, "Sam."

Dean looked down at his leg and noticed a large figure draped over his leg. That large figure was Sam.

Dean immediately grabbed the flashlight lying next to him and shined it at Sam's prone figure. There was a bookshelf lying on Sam's back. He slowly lifted it off Sam. Dean became anxious when Sam still did not show any signs of waking up.

He then began checking Sam over for any injuries. He started at his head. Sam had a large goose egg on the back of his head, but there was no cut. Dean breathed a short-lived sigh of relief at this. However, Dean then noticed the large dark stain on Sam's jacket.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered to himself.

He placed his hand on the stain and whispered, "Shit!" when he felt that the stain was wet.

Dean knew he had to get the jacket off Sam to check on his back. He gently lifted Sam up into a sitting position as he pulled Sam close to him. That was when Dean noticed the bloodstained bandana wrapped around Sam's head. "Shit Sam!" Dean removed the bandana and swore under his breath when he found the large wound running along Sam's hairline. The wound had thankfully stopped bleeding but it was definitely going to need stitches.

He then set about gently removing Sam's jacket. When he finally removed the jacket, he noticed a large bulge from under Sam's t-shirt. Dean lifted up the shirt and gasped at the sight of the bunched up blood soaked towel. "Shit Sammy!"

Dean slowly removed the bunched up towel. He gasped aloud at the sight of the large piece of glass jutting out of Sam's back, with blood continuously seeping from the wound. "Oh no Sam!"

Tears sprung to Dean's eyes. They were in deep shit now. Dean checked his watch. It was only four in the morning, meaning they had at least four hours before Bobby arrived.

Dean was trying to devise a plan to help them last until then when his musing was interrupted by a groan coming from Sam.

"Sammy? Hey kiddo you hear me."

"Mmm, D'n?"

"Yeah dude, it's me."

As Sam became more aware, he noticed how much his whole body hurt. "Ah crap, Dean…hurts."

Dean felt his heart break for his little brother. Some winter break they were having from school. First they get the flu, and now the end of the break has to go out with a bang; a bang in the form of a freaking earthquake.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder. "I know kid. I know. Sammy I could've none sooner if you would have just told me you were hurting."

Sam looked down. "I just wanted to take care of you for a change."

"Well you did Sam, but lets agree to take care of each other until Bobby comes."

"K."

"Sam, I know about the head injuries and you're," Dean tensed as he thought about Sam's back, "You're back, but is their anything else, and be honest."

Sam bit back a sob as another wave of pain erupted from the wound in his back. "Wrist," Sam whispered.

Dean then remembered the scream Sam let out when he had grabbed his arm during the aftershock. He then gently grabbed Sam's wrist and gasped when he saw how swollen the disfigured limb was.

Sam felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Dean…what are we gonna do…I mean we're screwed."

Dean knew he was supposed to have all the answers. He was the big brother, but he didn't. "I don't know Sam but I promise you, we will make it out of this."

Sam felt a small smile cross his face. He trusted Dean's words with all of his heart.

***

For ten minutes, Dean had worked on applying another makeshift bandage to Sam's forehead and back, made from a sheet that had been lying on the couch.

The entire time Dean was becoming increasingly worried. Sam had already lost a lot of blood and the wound was still bleeding. Sam was in bad shape and needed help hours ago.

Sam had been silent during Dean's ministrations, but he eventually spoke up. "How bad?"

"Uh…you…well…you're gonna be fine Sam…just a little cut."

Sam knew Dean was lying out of his ass, but he preferred Dean's lies to the truth. Sam knew he had lost way too much blood, but he needed to believe he was going to be okay for him to ever hold out long enough to get help.

Dean knew that they needed to get out of the house soon. Another aftershock could hit and that was the last thing they needed to deal with. How they were going to get out of the house though was the real question.

"Sam we need to get out of the house."

Sam looked up at Dean. "How?"

"Work together Sammy, support each other."

"It's worth a try Dean."

"Atta boy. Alright, I'm gonna help you get up on the couch. And then you can help me get to my feet, or foot I guess."

On the count of three, Dean helped Sam be seated on the couch. Sam's whole body hurt with the movement, but he tried to block out the pain. Then, Sam slowly stood up as he helped pull Dean to his feet.

Dean groaned as blood rushed to his broken leg. Dean realized though that he was better off than Sam was. Sam barely had any blood left to rush anywhere. Dean wanted to gag at the thought.

Sam then supported much of Dean's weight as the two began the slow trek out of the house, while praying that another aftershock did not occur.

Dean could feel Sam's shaking grow more intense as they continued to move. He tried to take on more of his own weight, but with only one leg that was easier said than done.

Sam on the other hand was trying to ignore how much his weakening body was protesting to everything he was putting it through. The only thought on his mind was getting Dean out of the house.

Miraculously after several agonizingly long minutes, the two Winchester brothers emerged from the house and then the two collapsed on the street in the front of the tiny damaged house.

Dean could not believe all the debris littering the streets. He had seen some eerie sights in his life, but this sight definitely topped the list. The night was still and silent aside from the distant sounds of sirens.

As Sam finally sat down on the street, the adrenaline that had been coursing through his body during the journey from the house was beginning to subside and Sam was beginning to feel how damaged his body was.

Sam was feeling lightheaded, he was cold, and his body continued to shake. Sam became panicked. He had had enough medical training from his father to know the tell tale signs of shock.

"D'n?" Sam whispered.

Dean turned to look at Sam and instantly panicked when his flashlight illuminated Sam's current state. He could tell Sam was going into shock. Dean hugged Sam close to him.

"D'n…don'…feel so good."

Dean continued to hug Sam to him and began running his fingers through Sam's wavy locks. "Sam, you're gonna be fine, okay. You listen to me, you're gonna be okay."

"De…tir'd…tir'd…soooo….tiredddd."

Dean didn't know what to do. Sam was shaking and slurring his words. Sam needed a hospital, but they were stuck here.

"Sammy listen to me. You CANNOT fall asleep. Stay awake with me bud."

"Nooooo…De…sleeeeppp."

Dean saw Sam's eyes droop closed. "NO SAMMY! You have to stay awake for me," Dean yelled at Sam.

Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Tryyy…De."

"That's all I'm asking for Sammy. Sam, how about I tell you a story about when I first met you."

Sam smiled as Dean began.

***

Please review. I really appreciate it.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all very much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. :)

***

"That's all I'm asking for Sammy. Sam, how about I tell you a story about when I first met you."

Sam smiled as Dean began.

"So one morning I woke up, dad was running around the house like a crazy person, and I see Mike, Dad's friend from the garage in the kitchen."

~Flashback~

"Daddy, you playin' a game?" Four-year-old Dean asked.

John looked over at his little boy. He knelt down in front of Dean and said, "Dean-o, I need you to stay with uncle Mike. Your mommy and I have to go to the hospital because your new baby brother is coming."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Now?"

"Yeah buddy. Now be good for Uncle Mike and when your brother comes you can come and see him."

"Really?"

"Yep, bye Deano."

John wrapped his arms around his little boy.

"Bye daddy."

~End~

Dean looked at Sam to make sure he was still awake before continuing. "A few hours later Mike took me to see you. I was excited until I met you."

"Jerk," Sam whispered.

"Hey sorry Sammy, I can't change my memories. Now where was I? Oh yeah…meeting the crying machine."

~Flashback~

Mike had brought Dean to the hospital. He had run into the room with a huge smile on his face demanding to meet his new brother. Mary showed Dean Sam. "Dean, this is your new brother Sam."

Dean waved at Sam. "Hi, Sam. I'm your big broder."

The next second Sam began to cry. He cried and cried which just made Dean start to cry. "Make him stop Daddy!" Dean wailed.

What happened next horrified the four-year-old. His mommy began to comfort Sam, while his dad told him he had to settle down because he was upsetting Sam.

"I don't like Sam," thought Dean to himself.

Dean proceeded to pout for the rest of the day in the one lounge chair in the hospital room.

~End~

"Dude I really didn't like you for like the first few weeks. I used to bite your fingers, pinch you, and scratch you. I basically did anything I could think of that would make you cry."

Sam scowled at Dean. "I obviously…didn't…like you…either."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah well, a month after you were born, mom took you and I to a park for a picnic.

"We laid out a blanket in the grass and ate a lunch, while mom held you. Then the ice cream man came. Mom laid you down on the blanket, told me to keep an eye on you while she got me ice cream."

Sam was shocked and his face showed it. "Mom…left me…alone…with you?"

Dean shook his head. "No she was like ten feet away. I'm still convinced she just wanted me to bond with you."

~Flashback~

Only thirty seconds after Mary had left, Sam began screaming. His little round face was turning a deep shade of red, while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Stop Sammy!" Dean yelled at Sam.

That just made Sam scream louder.

Dean was becoming very angry with Sam, when he remembered how his mom always calmed Sam down. Dean lay down on his belly next to Sam and began rubbing his belly. He then began singing a nursery rhyme he had learned at preschool to Sam.

Moments later the crying ceased and Sam looked up at Dean with a small smile adorning his face.

Dean liked Sam when he smiled. It was at that instant that little Dean realized he never wanted to make Sam upset again. Sam was a cooler little brother when he was happy.

~End~

"Mom came back and you were giggling while I was singing you a song and rubbing your stomach. Mom told me that I was a great big brother. From that day on, my goal became to make you smile Sam."

Sam smiled at that. He really did have an awesome big brother. "Thanks…for story…Dean."

"Hey bud, as long as you stay awake you don't have to thank me for anything."

The two then chatted for the next hour about inconsequential topics. Anything that would keep their mind off the pain. As the time wore on though, Dean noticed two things. One was that the pain in his leg was coming back. Two was that Sam was beginning to make less sense. His words were slurring together more and half the time what he said was not clear.

Dean looked at his watch, six in the morning. He knew Sam was losing his battle with unconsciousness each passing second. However, as time war on he was also noticing how tired his own pain ridden body was becoming.

Then Dean heard a ringing. "Sammy do you hear that."

"He'r wha'." Sam asked with a confused expression.

Dean knew Sam would be of no help at this point. Dean listened closely for the origin of the sound and soon discovered a cell phone in the front pocket of Sam's pants. Dean grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello."

Dean heard a gruff voice on the other line let out a deep sigh before saying, "Sam is that you?"

Dean recognized the voice. "Bobby?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah it's me."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief at hearing Dean's voice. He had been so worried Dean had been on his deathbed.

"Dean, are you boys' okay?"

"No Bobby," Dean whispered.

Bobby knew it was bad when Dean admitted the boys' had injuries.

Bobby swore under his breath. "Dean, I need you to tell me your injuries and Sam's injuries right now."

"My leg is screwed Bobby, and my head hurts. Damnit!" Dean yelled when a particular sharp pain erupted from his leg.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"Nothin' sorry. Bobby Sam is bad."

Bobby felt his face drain of color. "Dean how bad?"

"He…he…he…broke his wrist…gash to his forehead…goose egg on the back of his head…and…"

Bobby had to know. "What Dean?"

Dean felt his voice crack as he told Bobby. "A shard of glass is in his back and it must have nicked something because it won't stop bleeding no matter how much pressure we apply…He lost so much blood Bobby." Dean wasn't even bothering to shelter Sam from the extent of his injuries anymore. Sam knew he was in bad shape and Dean knew he knew.

Bobby tried to remain calm. "Dean I am really close to you boys. Sam said the road was blocked by down trees. I am going to park and walk to you boys, okay. I will probably be there in fifteen minutes."

Dean thought he was hearing things. "Wait you are almost here?"

"Yeah Dean I promise ten minutes."

Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek. His voice cracked from the emotion when he muttered, "Thank you Bobby," before hanging up the phone.

"Did you hear that Sam. Bobby is almost here. Help is almost here."

No response.

"Sam?"

***

Sorry for the cliffhanger :) Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews! I have appreciated them immensely :)

***

"Sam?"

Nothing.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled desperately.

Sam's lax features horrified Dean. For the next several minutes, to no avail, Dean attempted to arouse Sam.

Once it hit Dean that Sam was not waking up, Dean hugged Sam close to him and began to cry.

Dean was absolutely beside himself. The pain in his leg was bordering on unbearable, his head hurt, he was tired, and he was cradling his dieing baby brother in his arms.

Then Dean thought he heard something. He listened closely and sure enough heard someone yelling his name.

"Dean! Sam!"

Dean began chuckling through his tears. He brushed back Sam's hair and said, "Sammy, help is here. Bobby made it Sam."

Dean could feel his vision tunneling, but with as much energy as he could, he yelled, "BOBBY!"

***

Bobby heard his name yelled from farther down the street and began to run. Several agonizingly long seconds later, Bobby's flashlight illuminated two figures sitting on the debris littered street.

He then sprinted as fast as he could to the two boys he loved as if they were his sons. Bobby gasped when he saw the state of Sam and Dean. Sam was unconscious, but Dean looked up at Bobby with pain ridden eyes and mumbled, "You…mmmade...it," before Dean's eyes slid closed and he collapsed from his sitting position to the ground.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. He immediately assessed both kids and realized that while both boys were in bad shape, Sam was in dire need of immediate medical attention.

***

An hour later Bobby found himself standing leaning up against a wall in the beyond full emergency room waiting room, filling out paperwork. The last hour had been insane for Bobby.

It had taken him ten minutes to get both boys back to the car. He had first carried Sam to the car. Bobby felt nauseous as the smell of Sam's blood overcame his nostrils as he carried him to the car. Bobby did not know how Sam had held on this long with the amount of blood he lost and was still losing much to Bobby's dismay.

Once Bobby had gotten Sam situated in the backseat of the car, he locked the doors, and then immediately ran back to get Dean. Bobby was conscientious of Dean's leg as he carried Dean to the car. Once Dean was situated in the front seat Bobby sped to the hospital. With all the debris on the road though, the journey to the hospital took well over twenty minutes. In all that time, neither boy made so much as a noise, which put a deep pit in Bobby's stomach.

Once Bobby had finally made it to the hospital, firefighters and paramedics swarmed the car with stickers. Bobby knew immediately what they were doing.

He had been in Oklahoma ten years ago when a tornado struck with no warning. The hospital had been swamped with so many injuries that the firefighters, police officers, and paramedics had instated a triage policy. A black sticker signified death, red meant critical condition, yellow meant serious condition, and green meant stable.

Two paramedics checked Sam out in the backseat. Bobby could hear them talking about how slow and thready Sam's pulse was. Once the men realized the amount of blood Sam had lost, a red sticker was immediately placed on Sam's forehead, and the men yelled for immediate help. Seconds later Bobby could only watch as Sam was whisked away on a gurney into the emergency room.

In the mean time, a firefighter and paramedic were examining Dean's leg and pupil reaction. It was decided with the state of Dean's leg and the probably concussion that Dean needed a yellow sticker. A gurney was brought over and Dean followed Sam into the emergency room.

A police officer guided Bobby to a place to park his car, Bobby parked, and soon made his way into the emergency room where a frazzled nurse handed Bobby papers. The emergency room was overflowing with people. He could barely find a location to stand let alone sit.

The boys' "Uncle Bobby" quickly filled out the forms and handed them to the nurse.

Bobby stood in the overflowing emergency room praying that the boys' would make it. Tears spilled through the lids of Bobby's eyes as he thought about the two boys he loved with all of his heart.

Bobby then walked out of the emergency room to try calling John and Caleb again. He had been trying them all night long, but neither man was answering.

***

Bobby and Caleb were drinking coffee in their hotel room preparing for another day of research. Caleb flipped the tiny television set on to watch some news. Both men tensed when they heard the news anchor mention a horrible earthquake.

"Turn it up!" John yelled at Caleb.

John felt his world come crashing down when the news mentioned that the most destruction was found in Pine, California.

"Caleb that's where the boys are!"

Caleb saw that John's face had become devoid of all color. The next moment though his cell phone rang.

John immediately looked over at Caleb.

"Hello."

"Caleb finally."

"Bobby we just heard about the earthquake. Do you know anything about the boys?" Caleb asked anxiously.

"Caleb is John with you?"

The tone of Bobby's voice made Caleb nauseous. He immediately knew something bad had happened to the boys.

Caleb handed the phone to the anxious John Winchester.

"Bobby? How are my boys?" John's voice cracked.

"John you need to get to the hospital in Pine immediately." Bobby said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

John was already grabbing his things, as was Caleb and both men were sprinting to the car as John asked, "Bobby please. Tell me my babies are okay."

Bobby did not want to give John the news. He really did not have much news to give anyway.

Bobby took a deep breath as he attempted to keep his unshed tears at bay. "Johnny, Dean's leg is in bad shape and he probably has a concussion."

John felt a tear spill down his cheek.

"And Sam?" John hesitantly asked.

Bobby really did not want to answer John's question.

"John…"

Caleb was driving far beyond the speed limit while a distressed John sat beside him awaiting the condition of his youngest.

John felt several more tears spilling down his cheeks. "Bobby please."

"John…it's bad…it's really bad."

***

Please review!:) I really do appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciated them!:) I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy this week.

Before the new chapter I just wanted to let all of you know that I started another story that is over ¾ of the way done. I have only posted two chapters so far though, and the first chapter is not good but I promise it gets much better. I would just really appreciate it if you guys could check it out. If it is not good and I should just stop, let me know. Thanks!

Ok now on to the new chapter :)

***

Once Bobby had returned to the emergency room after his phone call with John, he began pacing in the little space he had. All he could think about was the sight of Dean's leg and the amount of blood little Sam had lost.

A few minutes later, a middle-aged woman placed her purse on one of the seats in the emergency room and approached Bobby. She touched his arm and said, "Excuse me sir. I don't mean to bother you but you look quite upset and I'm just waiting for my husband to get a few stitches so please I want you to have my seat."

Bobby looked up at the woman. She noticed the grief in the anxious man's tear-filled eyes. She gave Bobby a sympathetic look and pointed to the chair. Bobby mumbled thanks to her before slumping down into the chair and placing his head in his hands.

In the two hours that followed Bobby's initial entrance to the emergency room, things had begun to calm down. Most of the people who had minor injuries had been patched up and released quickly so that the hospital stuff could turn all their attention to the more serious patients. Serious patients like Sam and Dean. Bobby had spent that time sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair with his face in his hands thinking about the two boys he loved as if they were his own sons. Bobby checked his watch. 'John should be here any minute if Caleb was driving as fast as I imagine he was,' Bobby thought to himself. The thought did not ease his fraying nerves.

Bobby was panicking. No word had come on either of the boys yet. Every time the red doors to the emergency room swung open, Bobby hoped the doctor would call out 'Family of Sam or Dean Winchester,' but he had not been lucky yet.

Bobby sighed and looked around the waiting room. Almost everyone sitting in the waiting room looked like he or she was anxiously awaiting the news on a loved one who had been injured by this horrific natural disaster.

Bobby looked over to his left to see a woman talking to a doctor behind a glass door. The next thing Bobby saw chilled him to the bone. The doctor placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, said something to her, and she became hysterical. Bobby saw the doctor catch the woman as her legs gave out. Bobby knew instantly that the woman had gotten the worst news possible; that a loved one had passed away. Bobby felt tears well up in his eyes. He placed his head in his hands. His shoulders began to shake as he silently sobbed for the boys. 'Please let those boys be okay, please,' Bobby whispered to himself.

***

John saw the sign on the road saying one mile to the hospital.

"Finally," he mumbled. The car ride had been filled with anxiety. The conversation John had with Bobby several hours ago was playing over and over again in his head.

"Johnny, Dean's leg is in bad shape and he probably has a concussion."

John felt a tear spill down his cheek.

"And Sam?" John hesitantly asked.

Bobby really did not want to answer John's question.

"John…"

Caleb was driving far beyond the speed limit while a distressed John sat beside him awaiting the condition of his youngest.

John felt several more tears spilling down his cheeks. "Bobby please."

"John…it's bad…it's really bad."

John felt his heart stop for a second. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" John stuttered.

"Johnny, Sam has a broken wrist, gash on his forehead, bump on the back of his head, and…"

John felt more tears roll down his cheek.

"Wait, there's more?"

"Sam lost a lot of blood because a piece of glass speared him in the back," Bobby whispered.

John paled. "Did you just say a piece of glass speared him?"

Caleb instantly turned in John's direction open-mouthed in shock.

John could hear Bobby's voice crack as he responded. "Yeah."

John felt like he was on the verge of loosing it. "Bobby…"

Bobby shuddered as he heard how broken the tough John Winchester sounded. "Johnny, they are being looked at right now. There hasn't been any word yet, just get here as soon as you can."

Caleb heard John mumble, "I'm almost here boys. I'm almost here."

Caleb pressed down harder on the gas pedal at those words. The boys needed their dad.

***

Dean felt something prick him in the hand. He then noticed many hands poking and prodding his leg and head. That is when Dean also noticed how much pain he was in.

Dean's eyes slowly opened as he unwillingly moaned from the pain.

"He's awake!" He heard a voice yell.

Seconds later a man's face came into his vision. "Hi I'm Dr. Stilm. Can you tell me your full name?"

Dean did not know what name to use. The pain in his head caused him to spout out the first name he could think of, "D…D…Dean Winchester."

"Good Dean."

'Guess Bobby used our real names,' Dean thought to himself in relief.

"Okay. I imagine you are in a lot of pain. We are going to give you something for it very soon. Could you tell me what happened?"

Dean scrunched his head in pain. "Uh…earthquake…TV stand…fell…on me."

That is when Dean remembered something very important. "Sammy!" Dean yelled.

The Dr. immediately tried to calm Dean down. "You have to calm down, son."

"Nooooo! Where is my brother? Sammy!" Dean began flinging his arms around in a blind panic.

"We have to sedate him," The doctor yelled.

"NO!" Dean yelled, "Where's my brother?!"

Dean felt a prick in his arm. The last thing Dean saw and heard as the sedative flowed through his bloodstream was a nurse mumble to the doctor, "His brother is the one speared by the glass," and then the doctor significantly paled and gave Dean a pity-filled look before Dean's eyes involuntarily slipped shut.

***

Bobby was beyond anxious by this point. He just wanted to know how the boys were. He had asked the nurse multiple times, but every time she gave him the same answer. "The doctor will be out to talk to you. I know it's hard, but you have to be patient."

"Screw patience," Bobby mumbled. He got out of his seat and marched over to the nurse sitting behind a desk.

"Listen, my nephews have been back there forever and I demand information. NOW!" Bobby yelled in frustration.

The nurse paled significantly. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when two men came running through the doors to the entrance of the hospital yelling, "Bobby!" in unison.

Bobby adverted his gaze from the nurse to the two men and relief overwhelmed him. John Winchester was finally here.

A weary John quickly made his way over to Bobby with Caleb hot on his heels.

"Any word Bobby." John asked.

"Sorry John but…" Bobby never had a chance to finish his response as a weary doctor came through the red double doors of the Emergency Room and said, "Family of Dean Winchester."

The three men made their way to the man.

The doctor introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Stilm."

John shook the man's hand and said, "I'm Dean's father, John Winchester. These are his two uncles Caleb and Bobby."

"Why don't we sit?" The doctor suggested and the four men made their way to the plastic chairs.

Once everyone was sitting the doctor began. "Mr. Winchester, Dean's right leg is, to put it simply, in bad shape. It appears that his patella, or kneecap, has become misplaced. The bones of his lower leg are also both broken, his fibula and tibia. It also appears that during movement after the damage was done, his ACL was damaged as was the meniscus, or cartilage in his knee. There is also a slight fracture to his femur."

The doctor allowed the three men a minute to process the information. He gave the men a sympathetic look as he continued.

"I know this sounds overwhelming, but through surgery I am going to try to do everything in my power to fix Dean's leg. I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to be an intense surgery and Dean faces a long recovery. We will know more about what that recovery will entail after the surgery."

John was having a hard time grasping how damaged his oldest boy's leg was. He looked up at the doctor. "So he needs surgery?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Winchester. I'm going to need your consent since he's a minor."

John accepted the form Dr. Stilm handed him and signed his name.

"Mr. Winchester…"

"Please," John interrupted, "Call me John."

"Ok, John, there is a little more about Dean's condition."

'More!' the three men thought in disbelief.

"He has a mild concussion and we unfortunately were forced to sedate him in the exam room."

"What?" John exclaimed becoming angry.

Dr. Stilm noticed the glares the three men were sending his way.

"Please understand, I only did it because I had no other choice. Dean became hysterical yelling for his brother. His hysterics we were afraid would harm his leg."

John felt his heart break. His eldest was panicking because of his youngest.

"I understand doctor. Is Dean going to be okay?"

Dr. Stilm looked John in the eye. "If the surgery goes well, I have high hopes that Dean should recover nicely as long as he does not encounter any significant setbacks."

John, Caleb, and Bobby's shoulders sagged in relief.

John then asked, "Doctor, do you know anything about my youngest."

Dr. Stilm shook his head no. "I'm sorry John. Now, Dean is being prepped for surgery as we speak, so I am going to go get ready. You can either stay here or head up to the surgical waiting room on the third floor. I will have a nurse find you when the surgery is complete and you can go see Dean."

John, Caleb, and Bobby shook the doctor's hand before he left.

A moment later, a female doctor with a somber expression on her face and blood on her scrubs came through the red double doors. "Family of Samuel Winchester."

John felt nauseous as he spied the blood on the doctor's scrubs. He knew it was his Sammy's blood and judging by the doctor's face, she did not have good news.

***

Please review:) and please check out my other story. I would really appreciate it!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I am so very sorry I took so long to update. This week has been absolutely insane, but I have some good news. This is the longest chapter yet.

Second I realized I never said what my story was called that I had asked you all to look at. It is called Terror in Indiana in the Flashback section. I promise it gets better after the first chapter.

Third, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! I appreciate it immensely! :)

Ok on to the story

***

"Family of Samuel Winchester."

John felt nauseous as he spied the blood on the doctor's scrubs. He knew it was his Sammy's blood and judging by the doctor's face, she did not have good news.

The three men exchanged a worried look before approaching the middle-aged doctor.

The woman somberly greeted the men. "Hello, I'm Dr. Thatcher. I've been assisting with the care of Samuel."

John shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Sam's father, John Winchester. These two are Sam's uncles Caleb and Bobby."

The doctor nodded at Bobby and Caleb before motioning down a hallway to the left.

"Why don't you guys follow me?"

Dr. Thatcher led the three men down the hall to her office. She opened the door and gestured to the chairs sitting in front of a desk. Once everyone was seated in a chair Dr. Thatcher began.

She took a deep breath before breaking the news to the family of the young boy. "Okay, I'm sorry to say that Samuel is in critical condition at the moment. The gash on his forehead required twenty stitches to close up the wound. He has a large goose egg on the back of his head. The two injuries he possessed resulted in a grade II, or moderate concussion. Also his left wrist is broken and is going to require surgery. The surgery will consist of the surgeon inserting two screws into the bone, but we cannot do that surgery just yet."

John had paled at the list of Sam's injuries, but the last words the doctor said bothered him the most. "What do you mean cannot do the surgery yet?" John choked out.

Dr. Thatcher hated this part of her job. Her young little patient was in critical condition and she had to now explain that to the boys' family.

Dr. Thatcher gave John a sympathetic look. "Mr. Winchester, Sam was speared in the back by a piece of glass. This is never a 'minor' injury, but in most cases glass wounds are relatively easy to fix."

Dr. Thatcher paused to give the three worried men a moment. "I'm guessing Sam is not a usual case," Bobby commented.

The doctor nodded her head yes sympathetically. "Sam is not a usual case. The glass in Sam's back managed to nick a small artery, which accounts for the massive amount of blood loss he has endured over the last few hours."

John felt his stomach flip. He looked down at his hands. "Is he gonna be okay?" John asked quietly.

"Mr. Winchester, Sam is in critical condition. We cannot risk performing any operations on him right now unless his life absolutely depends on it because his body is simply far too weak now. However, Sam's life does depend on a surgery. Sam lost a large portion of his blood supply in the last few hours. The significant loss of blood resulted in Sam arresting twice in the exam room. The lack of blood in Sam's system is causing him to have a dangerously low blood pressure. This makes it possible for patients' blood pressures to bottom out."

Dr. Thatcher gave the grief-stricken men a moment to process the new horrifying information.

"Please call me John," John mumbled. The need to be called John was trivial, but he did not care. He was about to lose it and that comment prevented him from completely breaking down.

"Ok, John, we decided to intubate Sam to help his body in one way. His body is just so warn out right now. Sam is like a car running on empty. He needs to be refueled, which is why we have already started Sam on blood transfusions."

"But won't the nick in the artery cause him to continuously lose the new blood?" Bobby asked.

"Yes and no. The nick is small so over a large period, Sam would lose most of the new blood, but enough to keep his organs functioning is remaining in his body. However, the blood transfusions are not a cure. They are barely a viable temporary solution, but they are the best chance Sam has right now. We performed some war-time medicine in the ER, but at the moment Sam's body is becoming weaker and weaker."

The doctor felt her heart break as John's grief-stricken eyes filled with tears.

John swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "What do you mean war-time medicine?"

The doctor took a deep breath before explaining. "In a war, medics do quick temporary repairs to simply buy the injured more time. That is what we did with Sam. We attempted to clamp off the artery but that will only do so much. He is still bleeding and really needs surgery. In fact he is being prepped right now, we just need your consent."

John new what Dr. Thatcher meant by war-time medicine. He had seen it many times in 'Nam. The doctors do messy quick repairs to give the dying a slightly greater chance of survival. Half the time though, if a bullet had nicked someone's artery, they did not pull through because the war medicine was not capable of replacing the lost blood.

John wanted to vomit, but he kept the nausea at bay and signed the consent the forms Dr. Thatcher handed him. The nurse waiting by the door took them away from John to be filed.

John turned back and looked Dr. Thatcher straight in the eye. "Doctor can my son survive this surgery?"

Dr. Thatcher wanted to cry. She thought of her teenage boys at home and felt miserable simply imagining what this father was going through. "John…Sam is very weak. It is honestly a miracle he lasted this long. We need to repair the artery and replenish Sam's blood supply without him having any adverse effects from the new blood. This is going to be a rough surgery on him. I am so sorry, but I cannot make any promises but I assure you, I will do my absolute best to save your son. I promise you John, I will do my absolute best."

John felt tears roll down his cheeks. He looked over to Bobby and Caleb and saw tear tracks on their faces as well. Sammy might die. John wanted to scream. He wanted to stand up and destroy Dr. Thatcher's pristine office. He wanted to punch a wall and yell at the top of his lungs. He could not lose his youngest, he just couldn't. John however, kept his composure for the sake of Sam.

Dr. Thatcher got up and gently grabbed John's arm. "John, I'm going to go prep myself for Sam's surgery now. If you would like to head up to the surgical waiting room on the third floor, I will send a nurse out when Sam's surgery is done. Also, if you are a religious person, there is a small chapel on the second floor."

John shook the doctor's hand again. "Thank you, Dr. Thatcher."

The three men got up and followed the doctor out the door. Dr. Thatcher headed back into the ER as the three men got on the elevator.

Bobby reached over and pressed the button for the third floor. A moment later John pressed the button for the second floor. Bobby and Caleb looked over at John's stoic facial expression and said nothing. They said nothing when the doors opened at the second floor. They said nothing as John Winchester silently got off the elevator and headed to the chapel. They said nothing when the doors closed and the elevator continued the journey to the third floor.

***

John paused outside the door to the chapel. He had been a religious man once upon a time. Religion is what got him through the Vietnam War, but he turned his back on his beliefs after Mary's death. He had been a mess at her funeral and was standing there holding a baby in one arm and Dean's tiny little hand in the other hand watching as his young wife's body was placed into the ground. At that instant, John turned away from his beliefs. He just had not been able to understand how a higher power could do that to him. Leave him a widower with two tiny children.

Everything was different though today. The thought of Dean's leg and the thought that his youngest could die in the next few hours had John yearning for the support and comfort he used to gain from believing that somewhere out there existed a higher power. John took a deep breath and walked into the chapel. He found it empty and breathed a sigh of relief. He did not think he could do this if others were here.

John walked to the front of the chapel and sat down in a pew. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the cross.

"Hi. I know you are probably wondering where I have been. I know it's been a while. After Mary I just could not bring myself to believe in my religion anymore, but for some reason today I miss the help it gave me. I'm sorry I turned my back on you but I'm sorry and I need you now more than ever."

John felt tears fill his eyes once more. "Please, my babies are in trouble. I need help. Dean…Dean you have to let him make a full recovery. He would be destroyed if his leg is permanently deformed. He would be destroyed…And…And…"

John's shoulders shook as he began to sob thinking about Sam.

Through the sobs, John yelled out his plea. "Please, PLEASE, PLEASE! I cannot lose… my baby…The doctor doesn't seem…too confident…He can't die…PLEASE! I need my baby...You already took Mary from me…, please don't take Sammy too…I need him…He's the last…piece…of Mary I have…don't take him from me…Dean couldn't handle it…Neither could I…Please look out for my boys…I'm begging you!"

John bowed his head and let himself cry for several minutes as he kept muttering "please."

***

Twenty minutes after Bobby and Caleb had last seen John; they saw him walk into the surgical waiting room. Neither man commented on John's red puffy eyes or tear-stained cheeks. John sat down next to the two men and placed his head in his hands as the three waited for news on the two injured boys they loved dearly.

***

About two hours after Dr. Stilm had discussed Dean's condition with he three men, a nurse came into the surgical waiting room and called out, "Family of Dean Winchester."

The three men's heads shot up at the words. They each stood up and walked over to the nurse. They then followed her down a hallway until they ran into Dr. Stilm.

John immediately asked, "How's my son?"

Dr. Stilm smiled at John. "The surgery went very well. We managed to repair the damage without any major issues. Now Dean is being settled into his room and in about ten minutes, you guys can go see him. I need you guys to be prepared though. Dean's leg is going to look gruesome now. We have his leg in what looks like a medieval device for right now, just so that we can make sure nothing shifts for the first two days. In two days, barring no complications we will place his leg in a full-length cast."

Dr. Stilm gave the three a moment to absorb the information. We will talk in a few days about how Dean's recovery will be handled. For now, the surgery went well, and we will all just have to wait and see.

The three men's shoulders sagged in relief. John smiled and shook Dr. Stilm's hand. "Thank you."

Dr. Stilm nodded and excused himself before heading off to check on another patient.

***

Ten minutes later, John, Bobby, and Caleb were sitting around Dean's bed.

John had been shocked by Dean's appearance. He had naively expected Dean to look pretty good, but he had clearly misinterpreted what the doctor meant by the surgery went well.

Dean did not look at all like anything that could possibly be described as well. His face was sheet-white with dark circles under his eyes most likely from lack of sleep and complete exhaustion. Various small cuts marred parts of his face and arms. An IV ran into the top of his hand, but the absolute worst was his leg. The whole limb was swollen and discolored with many gauze pads hiding the various surgical scars. The metal brace was holding Dean's leg straight out.

Bobby who had seen Dean's leg when it was completely disfigured thought Dean's leg looked much better, but Caleb and John did not have that comparison to make.

John held Dean's hand in his as he laid his head on Dean's bed anxiously awaiting Dean's return to consciousness and news on his Sam's dangerous surgery.

***

OR:

Sam was lying on his side on the operating table. Everyone in the room was incredibly nervous. Sam's vitals had steadily been on the decline since the operation began. His body clearly was not ready for the stress of the operation. Dr. Thatcher was having a difficult time repairing the artery. The grass had nicked the artery in several places and because of the movement Sam endured during the aftershock and the change of locations. the glass had moved around some in Sam's back causing a lot more damage than she had originally anticipated. She was halfway done with the repairs when Sam's blood pressure bottomed out and the OR echoed with the shrilling long beep of a flat line.

Dr. Thatcher stared wide-eyed at the monitor. "NO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW SAM!"

***

Please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

***

She was halfway done with the repairs when Sam's blood pressure bottomed out and the OR echoed with the shrilling long beep of a flat line.

Dr. Thatcher stared wide-eyed at the monitor. "NO DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW SAM!"

***

As John Winchester sat next to Dean's bedside, he had no idea that at that exact moment, 3:30 in the afternoon, Sam Winchester's heart stopped beating.

If John had known, the fractured man would have completely fallen to pieces.

John Winchester did not know that at 3:30 in the afternoon his son had technically 'died.' At 3:30 in the afternoon, John sat by Dean's bedside just hoping for the survival of his two sons

Little did John Winchester know that at 3:32 that same afternoon his hoping paid off as Sam's heart began beating on its own again.

***

At 5:00 that evening, John, Bobby, and Caleb's heads spun around as soon as they heard a person enter Dean's room.

A young nurse cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me Mr. Winchester, Dr. Thatcher would like to speak with you if you'll come with me."

John took a deep breath and turned to Bobby and Caleb with sorrow-filled eyes, "Will you guys stay with Dean for me?"

"Of course John," they responded in unison.

John ran his fingers through his eldest son's short hair before following the nurse out of the room.

John saw Dr. Thatcher come out of a room and he approached her.

She turned to look at the man. She gestured for him to follow her into a conference room. "Please John, have a seat."

John felt his heart breaking as he spied the somber expression on her face.

John cleared his throat. "How's my son?"

Dr. Thatcher took a deep breath. "John…he flat-lined on the table. He was down for over a minute."

John paled significantly as the words struck him in his very core.

She continued before John had the chance to jump to any catastrophic conclusions, "We got him back, and finished the surgery, but he is still in critical condition. I managed to repair the artery and we are currently giving him blood transfusions to replenish his depleted body, but I am not going to lie to you John. Sam is nowhere near out of the woods. The blood loss, mixed with the surgery, broken wrist, gash on his forehead, and the concussion, he is still in critical condition. The next twenty-four hours will be absolutely crucial in determining Sam's chances of…" Dr. Thatcher could not bear to finish.

"Of survival right," John's voice cracked.

Dr. Thatcher nodded her head yes. "I'm very sorry John, but it's all up to Sam now. Minus the surgery we need to perform later on his wrist, we have done everything we medically can for Sam. Survival is all up to Sam now."

John turned his tear-filled eyes to the doctor. "Good thing Sam's a fighter than," John whispered.

"He truly is a strong young boy John to have survived this long. All you can do now is encourage him to keep fighting. Sam is being settled in the ICU. I will send a nurse to get you from your other son's room when he is situated."

"Thank you doc," John whispered.

***

Twenty-minutes later, Bobby and Caleb were sitting in Dean's room thinking about everything that John had told them. The youngest Winchester was still in bad shape. John had gone to Sam's room five minutes ago. Both Bobby and Caleb prayed the youngest Winchester would survive. Seeing how broken John was over the situation illustrated for them that if Sam did not survive, then none of the Winchester men would survive. Sam, the hazel-eyed, shaggy-haired, curious, imaginative, innocent, young hunter many people absolutely adored held the small fractured family together. Without Sam, the Winchester family did not exist.

***

John was currently standing outside of Sam's room with a nurse explaining to him what to expect when he saw Sam.

No preparation could have prepared him though for the sight that met his eyes. His baby boy had a tube coming out of his throat, a large gauze pad taped to his forehead, an icepack taped to his disfigured wrist, various cuts marring various areas of his skin, an IV delivering antibiotics in one hand, and an IV delivering blood in the other hand. His face was deathly pale and he looked like a raccoon with the dark circles under his eyes, and sheen of sweat adorned his skin.

Being mindful of the IV in his son's hand, John held Sam's hand as he sat in the chair next to Sam's bed praying his baby would survive, but the disturbingly low blood pressure Sam possessed did nothing to calm his nerves.

John held Sam's hand to his cheek as he felt tears begin to spill down his cheeks.

"Please Sammy, you have to fight kiddo. Dean needs you Sammy…you are his world…you guys are a team."

John's shoulders began to shake as the tears bordered actual sobs. "Sammy, I need you. I love you baby and you have to pull through this. I believe in you Sammy. I need you to survive," John whispered to Sam in hopes that the words would help encourage Sam to never stop fighting for his life.

"I need my baby. I already lost your mom I can't lose you too. I love you Sammy."

John then laid his head on Sam's bed and allowed the sobs to rack his grief-torn body.

***

An hour later, Sam's nurse woke John from his slumber.

"Excuse me Mr. Winchester," the nurse said as she gently shook John's shoulder.

John instantly sat up and looked at the nurse.

"Mr. Winchester, you're oldest son is starting to show signs of waking up soon. Your brothers thought you would want to be there when he wakes up. One of them is here now to sit with Sam if you would like to go be with you're other son for awhile."

John thanked the nurse before turning to Sam. He brushed Sam's hair out of his face when he saw Bobby enter the room. "Remember what I said to you Sammy," John whispered.

He turned to face Bobby and began walking over to him.

Bobby felt his heart break. He could practically feel the grief rolling off his friend in violent waves.

John nodded to Bobby.

"Bobby be sure to let me know of any changes with Sam."

"I promise I will Johnny."

John's voice cracked as he said one last thing to Bobby. "Please Bobby…watch over my baby."

At those words, Bobby wanted to curl up in a fetal position and just sob like a baby. Instead, he remained strong for his friend. "I promise Johnny…I promise."

***

John sat by Dean's bedside coaxing his eldest to open his eyes. Dean had been moaning and moving his fingers for the last few minutes but had yet to actually open his eyes.

"C'mon Dean. Please son…I need you to wake up for me…That's an order."

Finally, with the last comment, Dean's eyes slowly blinked open.

John and Caleb both smiled at Dean.

"Dad?…Wha' happened?" Dean slurred.

John leaned into Dean's face.

"Don't you remember, there was an earthquake son…you messed your leg up pretty bad."

Dean licked his lips as he tried to rack his mind for memories.

"How do you feel son…and I want the honest answer."

Dean looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. "My leg hurts," Dean answered.

Caleb immediately ran out in the hall to grab a nurse.

Dean then turned to his father as he realized someone was missing from the room. Suddenly the memories of the aftermath of the earthquake came rushing back to him. His eyes frantically widened and his breathing quickened.

"Dad where's Sammy? Is my brother okay?" Dean questioned.

"Dean you have to calm down or I'm not telling you anything."

For Sam, Dean tried his hardest to calm his breathing despite the deep pit in his stomach. Dean could tell that Sam was in bad shape. They always did have an unnaturally strong connection to each other.

Once John was satisfied with Dean's breathing, he opened his mouth to explain Sam's condition, when a nurse came in with a syringe full of morphine if John had to guess.

Dean saw the nurse and immediately yelled out, "No please don't give me that just yet. It'll knock me out and I need to know how my brother is."

"Ok Dean, but in two minutes I will be back to give you the pain medication. You need rest."

John and Caleb then sat down next to Dean. "Dean," John began, "Sammy is not doing too well. He has a concussion and needed stitches for his head, he needs surgery for his broken wrist, and…" John could not finish as fresh tears began to fill his eyes.

Dean could feel tears fill his eyes. It must be bad if his dad was crying.

"Caleb," Dean choked out, "He lost too much blood didn't he?"

Caleb swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Yeah Dean…he did…they repaired the damage…but Dean…his body is just so weak…they are giving him blood transfusions but they just don't know…"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked quietly.

"Dean, Sam's heart stopped during the surgery…they just don't know…if there was too much damage," Caleb whispered.

Dean turned his head to the side and allowed the tears to roll down his cheek.

John went to get the nurse. He wanted Dean to rest after the tragic news he just received.

"He has to be okay Caleb…he just has too…I need him," Dean whispered.

Caleb rubbed Dean's arm until the nurse came in and gave Dean the shot of morphine. As the tears continued to fall, Dean slowly slipped into a pain-free slumber.

***

Several minutes later, a nurse ran into the room attracting both John and Caleb's attention.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to come quick. It's Sam!"

***

Please review! :) and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it!! :)

***

John immediately stood up and approached the nurse. "Wh-Wh-what happened?" John asked.

The nurse's face displayed a sympathetic expression. "I honestly don't know Mr. Winchester. We got a phone call down here that said to send you up to Sam's room immediately. Dr. Thatcher needs to talk to you."

"Thank you for telling me," John choked out. He then turned to Caleb. "Can you stay here with Dean?"

Caleb felt his stomach clench as he spied the look of utter despair in his mentor's eyes. "Of course John."

John nodded his head and then quickly left the room and headed up to Sam's room.

***

John exited the elevator on the floor of the ICU. He immediately began a brisk pace to Sam's room. When he turned on to Sam's hallway he spotted Bobby standing out in the hallway with an expression of pure panic on his face.

John felt his stomach drop. "Oh no, no, no, no!" thought John.

John began running to Bobby. "What's going on Bobby?" John yelled anxiously.

Bobby instantly looked up at his friend. Bobby really did not want to be the bearer of more bad news for the eldest Winchester.

"John...he...Sam...he...he crashed again Johnny. They are working on him in there right now. All I know is they got his heart beating again, but I don't know what's going on in there."

John turned his head and peeked into Sam's room through the window. He could barely make out his son amidst the many people currently working to save his life.

John turned back to Bobby. Bobby noticed the glistening shine in John's eyes, knowing that John was on the verge of crying.

"Bobby, what happened?"

Bobby looked John in the eyes. "John, I was sitting with him, just talking to him hoping he would wake up, when suddenly the alarms were blaring. Next thing I know I'm out in the hallway and I see them bringing in the crash cart." Bobby felt a tear roll down his cheek as he remembered how completely terrified he had been at that instant. "I'm so sorry Johnny. I'm so sorry."

Bobby brought an arm around John's shoulder hoping the simple action would offer a little bit of comfort to his friend. The two men simply waited anxiously for word on Sam.

***

Ten minutes later, the two men instantly became alert when they saw Sam being wheeled out of the room on a gurney. John felt nauseous when he got a good look at Sam. He did not think it was possible for Sam to look paler than he had been several hours ago, but he was. Sam looked like he was barely alive.

John immediately began running after the gurney begging for some answers when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

John stopped and turned around to find himself face to face with Dr. Thatcher.

"What's going on with my son?" John questioned.

Dr. Thatcher's face was somber. "John, Bobby, why don't you come with me to the conference room."

John froze. Bobby and the doctor became nervous seeing how pale John became.

"John?" asked Bobby fearing his friend was going to pass out.

"I can't go into that conference room," John stated.

"What?" questioned the doctor and Bobby in unison.

John slid down the wall to the floor and then stared straight ahead. "When people go into conference rooms with doctors that have the facial expression you are currently expressing, the doctor usually wants to tell the family member that there loved one is critically ill or dying." John blinked quickly to try to rid his eyes of the tears that had filled them. "Well I can't go in there because I can't listen to you tell me that my little boy is dying. He's just a kid. He is not some old man who has lived a full good life...He's...he's...he's just a kid. I just can not follow you into a room so that you can tell me that...So if you have something to tell me, just tell me here."

John looked up at Dr Thatcher and Bobby's faces. Both held looks of sympathy and pity for John. "Dr. Thatcher, if you don't take me into that room I can still have a little bit of hope that my kid is going to be okay. My son still has his whole life ahead of him. I need to know that my vibrant, inquisitive, naive, lovable kid is going to live and experience life. Doctor his life has just begun. So please just tell me that he's going to be okay," John pled. "Tell me he's going to be fine!" John yelled.

Both Bobby and Dr. Thatcher flinched at John's words.

Bobby went to sit next to John on the floor where Dr. Thatcher soon joined.

She grabbed John's arm gently before describing Sam's condition.

"John, his heart stopped. We got him back, but his heart beat is very irregular. My fear is that he has developed an infection, which is impairing the function of his heart. We are sending Sam for several tests to confirm my suspicions."

John attempted to swallow the lump in his throat while Bobby took a quick inhale of breath at the news.

"Ok well what does that mean for Sam if you are right?" John questioned softly.

"John his body is too weak. He's already been on antibiotics because of the blood transfusions, and honestly with how high his temperature is rising, there is really nothing more we can do except make Sam comfortable."

"What the hell do you mean more comfortable?"

"John...if Sam does not beat this infection in the next twenty-four hours, it is very unlikely he will survive...I'm so sorry John." Dr. Thatcher then stared at her hands waiting for the reaction from the heart broken father.

John and Bobby were both hoping desperately that they did not hear her right.

"Do you mean my son could possibly die?" John whispered.

Dr. Thatcher nodded her head yes. "I'm so sorry John. For now though I am going to finish the tests, make Sam comfortable, and then we all need to hope that the antibiotics do their job and Sam fights his hardest."

Dr Thatcher stood up and left to go check on Sam, leaving two devastated men behind.

***

Bobby entered Dean's room two hours later.

Caleb instantly turned when he sensed another person in the room. Dean was still asleep, but Caleb predicted that would not last much longer.

"How's Sammy Bobby?" Caleb asked.

Bobby's facial expression was all the answer Caleb needed.

Bobby took a deep breath before filling Caleb in on the details finishing with the fact that the results showed that Sam does in fact have an infection.

Caleb focused his tear filled eyes on Dean knowing that this news was going to completely destroy Dean.

"How's Johnny?" Caleb asked.

"He's in bad shape Caleb. He is laying in Sam's bed just holding the kid. The doc says if Sam's fever does not lower soon he won't survive another few hours because of his low blood pressure and irregular heart beats...He said he wants us to fill Dean in on what's going on. But they won't let anyone else in there with Sam. With Dean's injuries they can't have Sam exposed to any other possible bacterias. It's just so hard because those two boys are so close. They mean everything to each other and you know that Sammy would want Dean there when..." Bobby could not bear to finish the statement. Merely thinking about the death of the youngest Winchester was crushing Bobby Singer.

Both men instantly tensed however when a quiet voice asked, "Sammy would want me there when what?"

***

John was laying with Sam in his bed. Doctor Thatcher had recently told John that Sam did in fact have a concussion. She had also told him that Sam had possibly only hours to live if the infection did not get under control. At those words all John wanted to do was hold his son. Being mindful of the IV's and ice packs trying to bring down his son's dangerously high fever, John scooted onto Sam's bed and cradled his dying son close to him.

John tensed as Sam began moaning in pain again as he thrashed his head from side to side. The heat radiating from Sam's body chilled John to the core. "It's okay baby, Daddy's here. I'm here with you kid," John whispered to Sam. "I will stay with you Sammy. You just keep fighting son, but I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you and I love you so much. I promise I will stay with you Sammy."

***

"Sammy would want me there when what?"

"Dean," both Caleb and Bobby said in unison.

Dean tensed when he glimpsed the tears in both men's eyes. His face fell and his eyes widened. "Oh no...is Sammy okay?" Dean questioned anxiously.

Both men looked at the ground in response. Dean felt tears creep into his eyes.

"Someone answer me!" Dean yelled.

Bobby looked at Dean, and Dean felt his heart shatter as he spotted the grief in Bobby's eyes.

"Dean, Sam has an infection."

"Well then give him some antibiotics," Dean responded.

"No you don't understand Dean...they aren't working...Dean..."

Bobby sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Oh...Bobby...no...they aren't...he's...Sammy...is he going to die?" Dean choked out.

Bobby bowed his head. "Dean...they've done everything they can...with everything that has happened...he's just...his body is so damaged...Dean your dad is with Sam...he's laying with him for now..."

"You mean dad is holding Sam while he dies," Dean said through the lump in his throat.

Bobby had nothing to say to the kid he looked at as his own son.

"Bobby" Dean's voice cracked, "Bobby I want to be with my brother."

Bobby looked at Dean. "I'm sorry kid, they won't let anyone in Sam's room anymore. They are trying to give the kid a fighting chance, and with your injuries you could expose Sam to more bacteria. I'm so sorry Dean."

"Bobby," Dean said his voice laced with despair, "I want my brother." Dean sounded like he was a broken-hearted five-year-old, not a strong tough teenager.

Bobby noticed Dean begin to break down in the bed, so he laid down next to Dean in the bed and wrapped his arms around the middle Winchester as he cried hysterically for his baby brother.

Caleb sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He felt his gut clench painfully when he heard the loud sob erupt from Dean on the bed as the middle Winchester was overcome with grief for his baby brother.

***

In Dean's room, Dean had cried himself to sleep and overcome by exhaustion both Caleb and Bobby followed suit.

In Sam's room John had fallen asleep cuddling his youngest son to his body.

***

An hour later, John woke up and turned to look at the monitors in Sam's room. His eyes widened when he looked at several of the readings. John instantly turned to yell for help when he spotted Doctor Thatcher standing in Sam's room.

***

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review:)


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't leave you all hanging with a cliffhanger for two long. Here's the next chapter :)

***

John looked at the doctor inquisitively when he spotted her standing there.

Dr. Thatcher spoke up, "Sorry John when you fell asleep," Dr. Thatcher did not miss the fleeting look of guilt that quickly passed through John's features, "Sam's nurses and I have been taking turns sitting with him. I wanted constant monitoring of Sam's condition just in case he quickly took a turn for the worse we could do something about it."

John nodded his head at the doctor. "Thank you." He then looked down. "I can't believe I fell asleep," John mumbled.

The doctor heard the exhausted father's words. "John, you are completely exhausted. You needed to sleep."

John looked up at her. "Yeah but Sam could have died while I was sleeping."

"But, he did not John. If anything I'd say his heart rate has somewhat improved. Despite the infection I'd say the transfusions are definitely supplying his body with the much needed blood supply."

John looked at the doctor with hope in his eyes. "I noticed his blood pressure looks better on the monitor. That wasn't a trick?" John asked hopefully.

"Uh-oh," thought Dr. Thatcher. She really did not want John to be given false hope. Sam's fever was still dangerously high, and that enough was a bad sign.

"John I really don't want you to have the wrong idea. Sam is still very sick. Although his blood pressure is improving, the infection is still ravaging his body. That itself is what I am still incredibly concerned about."

John looked the doctor in the eyes. "But the raised blood pressure is a good sign. Even if there is a little bit of hope now, that's still hope."

The doctor nodded a yes to John. "Yes, Sam is proving he is quite the little fighter."

John let a small smile grace his lips as he looked down at his little boy. Sam was deathly pale with a red hue adorning his cheeks, he was still covered in a sheen of sweat, and his body was still extremely hot, but the fact that his blood pressure was improving offered John some much needed hope.

John hugged Sam closer to him and began whispering encouraging words to his son. Dr. Thatcher quietly exited the room to give the father and son some time.

***

Out in the hallway a nurse approached Dr. Thatcher.

"Doctor, Sam's brother Dean's doctor called up here. Apparently Dean is refusing to take his pain medications after he woke up because he wants to be alert for Sam's sake. The doctor said that Dean has to be in agony. He was hoping Mr. Winchester could come down and talk some sense into the kid."

Dr. Thatcher peeked through the window in at John Winchester who with a smile was whispering to the deathly ill Sam Winchester.

"Look, tell Dean's doctor that I will send John down in twenty minutes. Sam really needs his father's words right now. And tell him to send one of Sam's uncles up here. I don't want Sam alone ever."

***

Bobby was sitting next to Dean on his bed. Caleb had left to go upstairs to watch over Sam for John. Bobby was hoping John could talk some sense into Dean's stubborn ass head.

A moan of pain brought Bobby's attention back to Dean. "Dean take the damn pain medication."

"No...can't...if Sammy...if he...I need to be alert...I need to be here for him," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Bobby's heart broke for the kid as Dean looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Bobby knew the tears were a mix of agonizing pain and a mix of the thought of losing Sam.

"Son," a new voice spoke from the doorway to Dean's room.

"Dad," Dean said as he spotted his father, "How's Sammy?" he asked apprehensively.

John walked over and sat on the the bed next to Dean. Bobby got up and sat in the chair in the corner of the room to offer the father and son a moment together.

"Dean, Sam's blood pressure is up, but his fever is still dangerously high, and nothing seems to be working. The doctor said we need to be prepared for the worst, but...I'm not preparing for the worst...His blood pressure did improve...we just have to..."

Dean looked up at his father, "We just have to hope the infection and fever follow suit Dad," Dean whispered.

"Exactly, now Dean why are you torturing yourself, just take the damn pain medication."

"I can't dad," Dean whispered as he looked down at his hands.

"Dean what would Sam say to you if he knew you were torturing himself."

"He would tell me I'm an idiot and a jerk," the word jerk brought a tiny small to Dean's face.

"Yeah, so why won't you just take it. Your not going to heal if you can't relax and rest because you're sitting here in agony."

"Dad, when Bobby and Caleb filled me in on what was going on with Sam...I completely lost it...I ended up falling asleep...and...what if...what if"

John knew what Dean was thinking because he had felt the same way. "What if Sam had died while you were sleeping?"

Dean solemnly nodded his head yes.

"Oh Dean, Sam is still alive and that is all that matters. Don't feel guilty. You are hurt too, you both were injured by that damn earthquake. You aren't Superman..."

"Yeah, but Sam he needed me..."

"Dean Sam knows you always have his back...he knows...so please stop torturing yourself...take the damn pain medication."

"Fine," Dean agreed.

Bobby went out to get Dean's doctor who instantly returned and handed Dean his pain medication. Dean swallowed and within minutes had fallen into a deep slumber.

John had planned on going back to Sam's room when Caleb appeared at the door to Dean's room.

"What the hell are you doing here Caleb? Is Sammy okay?" John asked anxiously.

"They took Sam for a few tests." Caleb then smiled. "John his heart rate is picking up and his temperature has fallen a bit."

John and Bobby stared at Caleb eyes wide. "Wait do you mean the infection...maybe?..." John asked hopefully.

"The antibiotics may finally be working John," Caleb responded.

John instantly leaned down into Dean's ear and whispered, "Dean Sam took a small turn for the better kid, his temperature is down a bit."

John could not tell if what he saw next was real or if he was just completely sleep deprived, but he could swear Dean smiled a bit at the words.

***

Two hours later, the three men sitting by Dean were becoming very anxious. There had been no word on Sam for two hours and the nurses could not get any information.

The three men were brought out of their thoughts when Dean began stirring and his eyes sluggishly blinked open.

"Hey son how are you feeling?"

"Uh...okay Dad...leg hurts a little...but not as bad as before...uh dad...how's Sammy?"

John opened his mouth to respond when another person entered the room.

The four looked to see one of Dean's nurses in the doorway.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to come quick, it's Sam,"

John felt his heart drop. Last time he had to come quick he was told Sam was dying.

"No...no no no no no no," John felt his heart stop beating.

The nurse immediately froze realizing the four had all taken her words the wrong way. With a smile on her face she said, "No Mr. Winchester, Sam is awake, and he's asking for you."

***

Oh he's awake! Please review:)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have been completely blown away by all the responses. Thank you! :)

***

The nurse saw as the four all turned to look at her with expressions of hope and amazement illuminating their pale faces.

With tears in his eyes John choked out with a smile, "I'm sorry...I'm really going to need you to say that one more time."

The nurse smiled at John glad to finally be able to give the distraught father some good news said, "Sam's awake...and he's asking for you John."

John closed his eyes and smiled as a single tear slowly traced a path down his cheek. Finally some good news for his baby. John had been convinced the nurse had more bad news for him, but it turned out to be quite the contrary. He was awake. Sammy was awake.

John opened his hopeful eyes and looked over at Dean who had his hand covering his face. Caleb and Bobby both had a hand on one of Dean's shoulders. John could tell by the way Dean's body was shuddering that his oldest was sobbing.

John could hear Bobby and Caleb whispering words to Dean.

John grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it away from his face. He could see Dean's red rimmed eyes and the glistening tear tracks on his cheeks.

Dean looked up at his father. "Dad?..."

John smiled. "Yeah Dean I know..."

The father knew how emotional this moment was for his oldest. Dean had thought his brother was dying and he was unable to be with him. Now the Winchester's were receiving great news. Dean looked down at the brace on his leg knowing that he could not see Sam just yet, then with tear-filled eyes he smiled at his dad. "Go tell my pain in the ass brother that it's about time he woke up."

John chuckled through the tears of joy. "I will kiddo. You just relax. Bobby and Caleb will keep you company."

John turned to follow the nurse out the door when Dean's voice stopped him.

"Dad?"

John turned around. "Yeah buddy?"

Dean blinked as another tear rolled down his cheek. "Can you tell Sammy...will you tell him...tell Sammy that I love him," Dean mumbled as he cheeks turned a bright crimson.

John smiled at Dean and nodded his head. Dean smiled turned his head and let his eyes fall closed. Within seconds Dean had fallen into a deep sleep. The men knew that Dean was finally going to get a good sleep, now that the thought that Sam was dying was no longer lingering in Dean's mind.

***

Two minutes later John walked down the hall to Sam's room in the ICU. He took a deep breath before walking through the door. No matter how many times the nurse told him Sam was awake, a part of him was still worried that he would open the door and Sam would look like he had mere hours before; like he was dying.

John looked in the room and saw Dr. Thatcher leaning over a figure he knew was Sam. Upon hearing footsteps enter the room Dr. Thatcher turned her head and smiled when she saw John.

"About time John, someone has been asking for you."

She then stepped aside and John felt his heart rate pick up as he saw Sam, sans the ventilator looking at him. Sam still looked very pale and judging by the monitors his blood pressure was still low and his temperature was still slightly elevated, but he was awake.

Sam attempted to clear his throat and offered his dad a small smile before he croaked out, "Hey...dad."

John let out the breath of air he was unaware he had been holding since entering the room. He felt more tears fill his eyes. 'Damn Winchester, you have cried more the past few days than your whole life,' John thought to himself.

John then walked over to Sam and gently gave him a hug. He felt the tears flow freely down his cheek as he whispered, "Sammy."

John pulled back and looked at his son. Sam still looked like hell, but all that mattered was hours ago he had been holding his dying son and mere seconds ago he had been hugging his conscious son.

He sat on Sam's bed. After realizing that his father was crying John looked at his father inquisitively. "Dad?" Sam whispered.

John wiped his face off with his hand. "Sammy, I'm sorry, you just, you almost died...I thought I had lost you...it's good to have you back baby."

Sam smiled at his dad before he remembered Dean. "Dad how's Dean?" Sam urgently asked.

"Sammy, he's going to be okay. His leg is pretty messed up, but the surgery he had was a success. With some rehab he will be fine."

Sam tried his hardest to keep his sluggish eyes open, but his body was still incredibly weak. Sam attempted to focus on his dad. "Dad...I'm sorry...I tried to help Dean...but..."

John stopped his son before he could continue. "Sammy listen to me, I'm so proud of you. You took care of Dean while having serious injuries yourself. Sammy you two are alive because of you kiddo. And Dean wanted me to tell you that he loves you Sammy."

John spotted the look of shock cross his youngest son's features. "I know shocking, but he specifically asked me to tell you that. And Sammy..." Sam blinked up at his dad, "I love you too Sammy."

Sam smiled at his dad before the pain he had been trying to suppress reared its ugly head. Sam whimpered and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye.

John immediately tensed and cupped his son's cheek in his hand.

"Sammy? Talk to me kiddo, what hurts?"

"Evrythin'" Sam muttered before he pressed his head into his pillow as another whimper of pain escaped his throat.

"Hurts...daddy" Sam whispered as more tears rolled down his cheeks from beneath his closed eye lids. John immediately pressed the red button above Sam's bed and a moment later Dr. Thatcher came rushing into the room.

Immediately noticing the expression on Sam's face mixed with the tears and sheen of sweat on Sam's forehead, she knew he was in a lot of pain.

She approached Sam and leaned in to his face. "Sam, sweetie, I need you to tell me exactly what hurts."

Sam continued to whimper, but he managed to respond to Dr. Thatcher. "Um...my back...and wrist...but my head hurts really bad..." Sam squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain rolled through his head.

John looked at Dr. Thatcher begging for answers. Before responding to John she injected morphine into Sam's IV. John allowed Sam to squeeze his hand while he endured the pain before the pain killer worked. Within minutes Sam had relaxed and fallen asleep.

John let out a breath of relief when Sam finally fell asleep. He then turned to the doctor. "What the hell?"

"John, that was the first chance Sam had to realize how much damage his body endured. He has a large amount of stitches in his back, plus he has the broken wrist, the severe concussion, not to mention that he only recently finished getting blood transfusions. I know Sam woke up and that is fantastic news, but he is far from healed. I mean he hasn't even had the surgery for his wrist yet. You just need to be here for Sam for now. He is going to be in a lot of pain probably for the next few days. I'm setting Sam up for a regimented system for pain medicines. I don't want to keep giving him morphine so I'm going to switch him to a different medicine. At this point you really just need to be here for him."

John nodded his head at the doctor.

Dr. Thatcher gently grabbed the exhausted father's arm. "John Sam beat the infection. He has quite a few more obstacles to overcome until he is fully healed, but so far your son has proved to be quite the fighter. Just keep encouraging him, and as soon as your other son gets out of his metal brace he is welcome to visit Sam. I'm sure that will only help the two heal."

John smiled at the doctor. "Thank you very much," he choked out.

The doctor smiled before exiting the room. John practically collapsed into the chair next to Sam's bed. He closed his eyes and for the second time began to pray to himself.

"I know I walked away from my religion, but at this point, it is really the only thing keeping me going. I truly thought Sam was going to die. For the last day and a half I thought I was going to lose my baby. But I didn't. I'm sitting here watching his chest rise and fall and well a miracle occurred. I truly believe that. Sam should not have survived. He was just too far gone, but he did. I mean there may be a medical explanation, but I'm not going to search for one. I have never believed in miracles. I mean losing my wife and finding myself a widower with two boys pretty much affirmed my belief that miracles don't exist, but now...Thank you...Sammy is alive...Dean is alive...and somehow I know it wasn't just because of the doctors...Just thank you."

John then looked at Sam, he looked at his baby breathing, he looked at Sam living. John grabbed Sam's hand being mindful of the IV and held it while he laid his head down on Sam's bed. Then the mighty John Winchester released all the heartache and emotion he had tried to suppress for the past two days and the tough father sobbed into his son's arm.

***

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them!:)

***

It had been five days since John Winchester had run into the Emergency Room in a blind panic. It had been one and a half days since Sam had woken up from what the doctors believed to be a terminal infection. And now it had been mere hours since the metal brace holding Dean's leg had been removed and replaced with a full length cast. It had also been seconds since his oldest son had last asked to go visit his youngest son.

"Dean for the one hundredth time, and I'm being literal because that's how many damn times you have asked me to visit Sam, the answer is not yet. When Sam gets back to his room, I will take you up to see him."

John's mouth dropped in shock the next instant when his mature teenage son actually pouted and then whined, "C'mon dad...how long does it take to get dumb x-rays."

"I'll answer you as soon as you stop acting like a whiny two-year-old." Dean had become increasingly impatient the longer he went without seeing his brother. John immediately softened his tone when he noticed the fleeting look of hurt cross his features.

"Look Dean I'm sorry. I know you want to see Sam. I don't blame you, but pouting is not going to make things faster so please knock it off."

Dean's blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry dad, it's just this is the longest I've ever gone without seeing Sam and with how sick he was...is...i just..."

"I know kid, I know."

John then grabbed the remote control for the television and began flipping through the channels. John stopped on the channel with a poorly made horror movie. For the next hour the two elder Winchesters poked fun at the inaccuracies of the movie.

***

When the movie ended the previous tension returned to the room as Dean once again became antsy waiting for the opportunity to see Sam.

John and Dean sat in silence neither really knowing what to say. At the moment John really wished he had not sent Bobby and Caleb to get some sleep at the motel for the night. He was certain the two could have helped Dean chill out.

John tensed as he heard Dean click his tongue off of the roof of his mouth. He really hoped Dean's old habit from long car rides had not started up again.

John cringed when Dean repeated the action two more times.

Dean smirked as he noticed his father cringe. John tried his best to ignore his son's irritating habit by staring at the blank wall. However, Dean was enjoying watching his father's reaction. Dean had been stuck in a bed for five days, his leg hurt, and he really just wanted to see his brother. So because of impatience and boredom he began clicking his tongue much louder.

Dean chuckled to himself as he saw his father's face grow increasingly red. He could tell how hard it was for his dad to not scream.

After Dean repeated the action for probably the thirtieth time John snapped. He growled. John Winchester literally growled like an animal before turning to face his son. Dean was shocked by the sound that erupted from his father's throat and the unnatural shade of red that adorned his face.

'Shit,' thought Dean to himself.

John leaned down into Dean's face and growled, "Dean Winchester. Knock...it...off...or i will rip your tongue from your mouth."

Dean knew it was an open threat, but his dad could be truly frightening when he wanted to be and this was one of those times.

Dean stared up at his dad. Then he felt something wet run down his one cheek. Dean wanted to lie down on the bed and die. His father had actually reduced him to tears. That hadn't happened since his father threatened to spank him when he was nine and had shaved Sam's head.

Dean's face blushed a fierce shade of red out of embarrassment.

Noticing the change in his son's demeanor, John's features softened. Then John saw the tear run down his oldest son's cheek. The last time he could remember Dean crying because of him was when he threatened to spank him for shaving Sam's head. Sam had looked strange for lack of a better word after that incident, with random tufts of hair in random places on his head.

Involuntarily John began to chuckle.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. His father was actually laughing at him.

Soon John's chuckle erupted into a hearty laugh.

At first Dean feigned a hurt expression, but he too soon began to laugh. It had been the first time in a long time that the two had actually had a good full laugh.

The two were crying from laughing so hard and neither noticed when Dr. Stilm entered the room.

Dr. Stilm smiled at the moment of happiness the two Winchesters were enjoying. He did not want to spoil it, but knew the two would want to know that they could go see Sam now, so he loudly cleared his throat.

Both men turned their attention to the doctor and began to calm themselves down while wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Sorry doc, didn't see you come in," choked out John.

"Yeah it seemed like you two were a little preoccupied," Dr. Stilm said with a smile.

"Well Dean, I have some good news. Sam is finally back from his x-rays. He was given a bath and is now ready for visitors, if you would like to see him."

Dr. Stilm laughed at the eagerness etched onto Dean's face.

John sighed in relief. "Thank god," John said at the same time Dean said, "About time doc."

Dr. Stilm and a nurse then helped get Dean situated in a wheelchair. His leg was supported and elevated and an IV stand was attached to his wheelchair for the IV antibiotics he was still receiving.

"Are you okay Dean?" asked the doctor.

Dean smiled. "Once I see my little brother I will be okay doc."

"Ok Dean. Nurse Jenny is going to take you to your brother. Now you cannot stay their very long because I don't like your leg having this minimal support at the time. I can give you thirty minutes. We will keep increasing your visiting time each day I promise. Also if your leg starts bothering you, tell Jenny okay?"

"You got it doc."

"Alright I'll see you a little later Dean."

***

Before Dean was wheeled into Sam's room, John asked Nurse Jenny if he could talk to Dean for a moment alone. She excused herself and John kneeled down in front of Dean.

Dean looked at his father with an inquisitive expression.

"Dean I need you to be prepared when you see Sammy. He looks much better than he did so for me he looks good, but you haven't seen him. I just need you to be prepared."

"Dad, I know Sam has been through the wringer. I know he is still in serious condition. I understand I just really need to see my brother."

John smiled at Dean. "Okay," John said as he stood back up.

Jenny then walked over. John opened the door and Jenny wheeled Dean in right next to Sam's bed.

Dean sucked in a quick breath of air when he saw his brother. He could not believe Sam had looked a lot worse than this. Sam was incredibly pale. It looked like someone had used a marker around his eyes, the circles were so dark. His hair was to put it mildly a complete mess, and he looked so frail. Sam's eyes were closed and his eyelashes stood out in dark contrast to his pale face.

Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's right hand. He noticed the brace on Sam's left hand and the large bandage on Sam's forehead.

Dean noticed the lights were dimmed in Sam's room. "Dad what's up with the lights?"

"Sam's concussion has him very sensitive to the lights. His headaches are not as bad if the lights are dimmer," John responded.

Dean tensed. "How bad are his headaches?"

"They are pretty bad Dean," John whispered.

Dean turned his attention back to Sam. He squeezed his brother's hand. "Sammy, it's me Dean. I'm here Sammy. I'm here for you now," Dean whispered.

Dean's words had Sam waking up from the slumber he was in. Sam's eyes sluggishly opened. He cringed a bit when he felt the ever present headache return. Once his eyes focused though he saw a face he had been dying to see for days.

Sam managed a weak smile before whispering, "Hey Dean."

A giant grin adorned Dean's face. "Hey Sammy. How are you feeling dude."

"Ok," Sam said. Dean knew he was lying but he was just so glad to see his brother.

"How are you Dean," Sam questioned quietly after noticing the large cast.

"Pretty good considering my leg is now ninety percent metal. Dude I'm like bionic man."

Sam chuckled softly. He missed his brother's sarcasm.

Both brothers sat in silence assessing the others' condition.

"Damn Sammy, it's good to see you."

"You too Dean. I missed you."

"Yeah I had no idea I would ever miss geek boy so much."

Sam smiled before whispering, "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responded and both brothers began laughing.

John smiled. This was the happiest he had seen Sam. He knew the presence of Dean would work wonders on his youngest.

The happy moment was short lived however.

Dean began filling Sam in on all the hot nurses he had had. Sam listened at first, but as Dean continued the pounding in his head became more and more pronounced. He tried to mask the pain he was in. He knew if they had to give him more pain killers he would be out like a light and they would take Dean back to his room and he wanted Dean. However, within minutes the pain became unbearable. Sam whimpered in pain as he grabbed his head with his right hand.

Dean immediately tensed. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"H-h-head," Sam whimpered.

John was out the door before Sam could even answer Dean.

Dean had no idea what to do. He could see the tears leaking out of the sides of Sam's eyes as he pressed his head further into the pill as the pain worsened.

Within seconds a nurse appeared. She gently lifted Sam up to help him swallow his pain medication. Mere minutes later, Sam's body relaxed as the medicine did it's job.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell us your head was hurting?"

Sam blinked sluggishly at Dean. "I wanted...to see you...I missed you...De..." Sam never got a chance to finish his sentence as he eyes slid shut and shortly after soft snores filled the room.

"Aw kid, I missed you too. I promise I will be back tomorrow," Dean whispered to his little brother.

***

The next morning Dean woke up and instantly started begging to see Sam again.

Bobby and Caleb were in Dean's room.

"Kid you can't see Sam this morning," Bobby said.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Dean.

"Your dad was going to tell you this morning, but you were sleeping and he didn't want to wake you. Sam is having the surgery for his wrist right now."

Dean looked at Bobby and Caleb in shock. "Is he even strong enough yet?"

"The doctor assured us that Sam's body is strong enough now. If they waited much longer he would have lost the function of his hand," said Bobby.

Dean closed his eyes. His brother was having surgery and he had not been there for him beforehand. Dean felt incredibly guilty. He had been sleeping while his little brother was being prepped for another surgery. "Is he going to be okay Bobby?"

Bobby sat down on Dean's bed next to him. "Dean, I can't make any promises because it is a surgery, but Dean...that kid has fought tooth and nail to survive up until this point...you just have to believe that Sammy will continue fighting."

Dean smiled up at Bobby and Caleb. He knew Sam would survive this. "Can I see him after the surgery?"

Before Bobby or Caleb could respond John appeared at the door. "Sorry son you aren't going anywhere today."

Dean glared at his father. "Like hell I'm not!" Dean yelled.

John's reaction to Dean's outburst shocked Dean. His father was smiling.

"What the...?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean you have a new roommate," John told his stunned son.

Seconds later Dean saw a gurney being wheeled into his room. He then saw several people help a shaggy-haired boy to the other bed in the room.

Once Dean's new roommate was set up, the boy looked over at Dean and smiled. "Hey bro, looks like we're roomies again. Awwweeesooome right? Oh yeah...this is the bomb!"

Dean laughed and then looked at his dad. "Morphine?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, the kid is as high as a kite," John responded with a laugh that was accompanied by smirks from both Bobby and Caleb.

"Whoah where'd this thing come from...what the crap...how'd a marshmallow get on my arm...seriously why does this keep happening," Sam mumbled as he shook his head out of annoyance.

Dean laughed. "Dude it's called a cast not a marshmallow and it's because you broke your wrist, which you little accident prone brother, then to do a lot."

Sam turned to look at Dean and with a completely serious expression said, "Dean you are so stupid this is a marshmallow." Then Sam started poking his cast. "Yep definitely a marshmallow. Older brothers are soooooo stupid," Sam mumbled to himself.

Oh yeah the kid is completely high Dean thought to himself as everyone else in the room began cracking up when Sam tried to bite his cast.

"Ewwww, definitely not a marshmallow," Sam mumbled before his eyes drooped shut and he fell asleep.

***

A light moment in there. But is all the drama over?...guess we'll all just have to see :)

Please review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate what everyone has to say and I listen to all suggestions which is how this chapter emerged. I hope you all enjoy! :)

***

Not long after Sam had fallen into a morphine induced slumber, Dean too feel asleep. John sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed.

Bobby and Caleb could tell how worn out their friend was. He had only slept a few hours in the last few days.

"John why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest. You heard what the doc said, Sammy's surgery went well and now all both boys need to do is get some rest," Bobby suggested.

John looked at Sam and Dean. "I can't leave them."

"John you need sleep. The boys are out. Just go get a few hours of sleep."

John thought about it. Bobby and Caleb noticed the exact moment he resigned to the suggestion. "Fine, do you promise you will call me if either of the boys so much as twitches."

"Of course Johnny," Bobby assured.

As John got up to leave Caleb called after him, "And Johnny do us all a favor...take a shower...shave."

John glared at Caleb before realizing that he hadn't showered or shaved in days. He then nodded his head in agreement and left the room.

The dim lights in the room due to Sam's headaches and the soft snores of the two boys put Bobby and Caleb to sleep in minutes.

***

Bobby was awoken two hours later when he heard moaning. He immediately looked to Sam, but saw Sam was still sleeping peacefully. He heard the moaning again and turned his attention to Dean. What he saw was not good.

Dean's face was pale, but his cheeks had a red hue to them. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Bobby immediately tried to wake Dean up. "Dean...Dean...come on kid...wake up...Dean!"

Caleb woke up to Bobby yelling Dean's name. Before he could even get a chance to ask Bobby what was wrong Bobby yelled, "Go get a nurse or someone!"

Caleb ran out into the hallway.

Bobby continued to coax Dean awake. Eventually Dean's eyes blinked open with a groan of pain. "Dean, what's wrong kid...tell me what hurts."

"Bobby...Bobby...leg...hurts..."

Dean's tear-filled eyes gazed up at Bobby begging for help.

Within seconds Dr. Stilm and two nurses came running into the room.

Bobby and Caleb were asked to give the three room so they went and stood next to the unconscious Sam.

Dr. Stilm grabbed a cast saw and removed the cast. What he saw was not good. The surgical incisions had become infected. He told the nurses to get some materials along with a stronger antibiotic than Dean had previously been on.

Dr. Stilm then turned his attention to Bobby and Caleb.

"Dean developed an infection. I'm so sorry, but I have to move Dean to another room. I can't have him near Sam right now. I'm going to take him and we are going to try to clean out the incisions, stitch him again, and then try to cool him down. I'll come get you guys when he is settled in his new room."

Bobby and Caleb were panicked by the anxious tone in Dr. Stilm's voice. They were so confused. Dean had been fine for days. How did he so randomly develop an infection.

Before the two even had a chance to speak to Dean. He was wheeled out of the room on a gurney to get patched up.

Bobby and Caleb sat down next to Sam dreading explaining to Sam why he was no longer with his brother. Then Caleb remembered John. He walked outside of the hospital to give John a call. He didn't answer Caleb was hoping because he was asleep. He left a message describing Dean's drastic change in condition before returning to Sam's room.

***

Meanwhile, Sam had woken up expecting to see Dean next to him. Dr. Thatcher had promised Sam that he would be with Dean when he woke up from his surgery, but he didn't see Dean anywhere. He did however see Bobby.

"Bobby..." Sam croaked out, "Where's...Dean?"

Bobby tensed when he realized Sam was awake. He looked at the frail boy with pain-filled eyes.

"Sammy...Dean...he developed an infection...but I promise they are taking good care of him..."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. Dean wasn't here. "I didn't...take good...enough...care of him..." Sam whispered.

Bobby understood what Sam was thinking. He was blaming himself. He distinctly remembered the phone call he had had with Sam. After the earthquake Sam had wanted so badly to take care of his brother. Now Sam is blaming himself for not taking good enough care of his brother.

"No Sammy...you took great care of Dean...Sam infections happen...I promise you Dean will be fine...I promise you...if it wasn't for you Dean wouldn't even be alive...you did good Sammy."

Sam blinked and two tears trailed down his cheeks. "But...he's not here...I need him...I need him..." Bobby's heart broke as Sam began to sob. He knew Sam was scared. The kid had been through an earthquake, almost died, and now his brother, his protector, was not there.

Bobby sat on the bed next to Sam while Sam cried himself to sleep begging for Dean.

***

When Caleb returned to the room, he noticed Sam's sleep was no longer peaceful. The kid was mumbling to himself and had tear tracks etched onto his cheeks.

Bobby turned to Caleb with grief-filled eyes and explained what happened.

Caleb and Bobby then sat next to Sam hoping Sam would stay strong, Dean would get better, and John would return soon.

***

~Sam's dream

Sam was back in the apartment they had been staying in when the earthquake hit.

Dean was on the other side of the room from him. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Sam felt something fall on top of him and slice into his back.

Once the shaking stopped Sam tried to get out from under the fallen object but realized he could not. Then he heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Sammy..."

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sam...I need you...I need help..."

Dean's voice sounded like he was gurgling water. Sam felt the pit in his stomach telling him if he did not get to Dean soon...he knew Dean was dying.

"Sammy...please," Dean choked out.

"Dean I'm stuck," Sam yelled.

Sam cringed as he heard Dean sobbing as he continued to choke on blood. "Please...Sammy...I don't wanna...die...'lone," Dean begged.

"Dean, no don't you die on me...help will come..." Sam yelled.

"Sammy please..." Dean sobbed once more.

Sam continued to try to pull himself out from under the dresser. "Please hold on Dean...Please fight Dean...I'm trying to get to you..." Sam begged.

"Can't Sammy...I...love...you...'ammy..." Dean whispered before he went completely silent.

Sam felt his world shatter. His big brother had just died. He knew it. He could just feel it.

Sam began to scream for his brother. Pure heart-wrenching screams of pain for the loss of the most important person in the world to him.

***

Back in Sam's hospital room, Bobby and Caleb shot up in surprise when Sam began screaming Dean's name, while his whole body began shaking.

Caleb ran out in the hall to get help when the two could not calm Sam down.

"Sammy...snap...out of it!" Bobby continued yelling to Sam.

Sam continued to have a fit on the bed as his arms and legs began swinging around frantically as he screamed Dean's name.

Then Bobby felt his heart drop as he saw something red began pooling on Sam's bed.

Before he could react he was escorted aside by doctors and nurses who had filled the room to calm Sam down.

Eventually the screaming and the kicking stopped when Dr. Thatcher managed to inject a sedative into Sam's IV. She felt her heart drop when she spotted the blood on Sam's bed.

"Damn it! He popped his stitches. We need to get him up to the OR now!" She began yelling orders out while Bobby and Caleb stood by in shock.

How had everything gone straight to hell so fast.

Sam was wheeled out of the room hastily, leaving Bobby and Caleb with no idea how to explain to John Winchester what happened to his boys.

They were given no time at all to think about it as John came running into Sam and Dean's room mere seconds later.

"Where the hell are my boys!"

***

Sorry for the cliffhanger :) Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you again to everyone reviewing this story. I am blown away by all the reviews. Thank you so much! :)

Now for the update!

***

Bobby and Caleb found themselves momentarily speechless at the sight of the enraged eldest Winchester.

"I said...where...the...HELL...are my BOYS!" John yelled.

Bobby and Caleb were saved from answering when Dr. Thatcher ran into the room and escorted John out into the hallway.

John sent a glare in the other two men's direction before exiting the room.

***

"What the hell happened to my boys? They were both fine a few hours ago."

"John, I can't say much about Dean's condition. All I know is that his surgical incisions have become infected and he has a very high temperature. They took him up to the suture room to disinfect and stitch him up again. Then they are going to take him up to the ICU at least for the next day. Sorry that's all I know about Dean."

Dr. Thatcher could see the grief slowly return to the father's eyes as tears pooled in his eyes.

"What...about Sam?" John asked quietly.

"From what your brother said and what I saw...it looks like Sam had a severe nightmare. He was panicking and screaming for his brother. We sedated him, but I noticed a pool of blood by his back. It looks like Sam popped his stitches. I have him being prepped right now. I'm sorry John but Sam needs surgery again."

John swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I-I understand...just...do what you can for Sammy."

Dr. Thatcher gave John a sympathetic glance before responding. "I will do everything I can for my son. Someone will let you know what's going on in the surgical waiting room."

With that Dr. Thatcher hurried down the hall to the elevator where she would travel up to the surgical floor.

***

Bobby and Caleb felt their stomachs flip when they saw John's grieving facial expression as he returned to his boys' old room.

"They are going to give us news in the surgical waiting room," John whispered.

John then sat down in the plastic chair by Dean's bed. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Neither of the other two made a noise as they saw the lone tear trail down John's face.

"How did this happen? We were just laughing about Sam on morphine...it's not fair..."

Bobby walked over and put a hand on John's shoulder. "It isn't fair...but luckily Sammy and Dean are fighters. They are going to be fine John."

"I just don't know anymore Bobby...they've both been through so much..."

Caleb then made his way over to John. "You can't say that Johnny. Your boys are stronger than anyone I've ever met...You have to believe that they will fight for everything they have...they just need you to believe in them."

John looked at Caleb and Bobby. "You're right...I have to believe in my boys...you guys should head up to the waiting room...I'll be there in a little..."

Bobby and Caleb nodded as the three left the room. Bobby and Caleb saw John head to the stairwell, both knowing that the broken father was heading back to the chapel.

***

One hour later, Bobby and Caleb saw John enter the waiting room with three coffees in hand. He silently handed one to each of the men before sitting down without a word.

John took a sip of his coffee before hesitantly asking, "Did anyone say anything yet?"

Bobby had opened his mouth to speak, but before he even got a word out a nurse came into the waiting room announcing, "Family of Sam and Dean Winchester."

The three silently stood up and followed the nurse into a hallway and to a conference room where both Dr. Thatcher and Dr. Stilm were sitting.

Once everyone was seated Dr. Stilm spoke up. "We thought it would be easier to just explain Sam and Dean's conditions at the same time."

Dr. Thatcher then spoke. "We managed to fix the sutures Sam had popped. What has me worried though is that Sam lost quite a bit of blood before we managed to fix him up. I'm sorry but his blood pressure has significantly dropped again. I'm giving him another blood transfusion right now, but it won't be nearly as much as last time. I do believe though that if Sam avoids another infection he should make a full recovery, but it will take much longer than originally thought. I will discuss that with you later."

Dr. Stilm and Dr. Thatcher felt horrible. The three men sitting in front of them looked like their whole world had been destroyed. It was clear how important the two Winchester boys were to the men.

John was barely suppressing the tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. He nodded to what Dr. Thatcher said and then turned his attention to Dr. Stilm.

"Dean's incisions have been disinfected and he was stitched up again. However, his fever is still up. We are trying everything we can, but my theory is that his body has just been so weak that the infection took a lot out of him. He is in the ICU where we are trying to get control of his temperature. Now it's just a wait and see game."

John swallowed the lump in his throat and then choked out one simple question. "Are my boys gonna be okay?"

The doctors shared a look before answering in unison. "We hope so."

***

It had been a day since the disastrous turn in events for the Winchester boys. John was sitting with Sam while Bobby and Caleb sat with Dean.

Dean's temperature had remained high through the night. Dean had been mumbling incoherently through the night and despite the ice packs had been sweating uncontrollably.

Sam wasn't faring much better. He had developed a slight fever and his blood pressure had remained low through the night. Despite the fact that the blood transfusion was complete his blood pressure was still low. Dr. Thatcher had explained to John when he went to sit with Sam that it would take Sam's body some time to readjust itself. However, the low blood pressure was not what had John terrified. Sam had woken up in the middle of the night the previous night screaming Dean's name. Since then the doctors kept Sam sedated fearing that if the nightmares continued, Sam would pop his stitches again.

When Sam woke up in the middle of the night John discovered though what Sam's nightmares have been about. Sam had woken up screaming Dean's name. But it's what he said right before the sedation was given that tore at John's heart. Sam had shouted, "Dean's dead...my fault...Nooooo Dean!"

John was beside himself. He had no idea how to get through to his boys. He knew Sam needed his brother to get past the nightmares, but at the moment Dean was inaccessible.

John gently grabbed Sam's hand. "Sammy, I'm gonna get Dean back for you. I promise...just stay strong until then kiddo."

With a look of determination, John explained to a nurse outside of Sam's room that he was going up to the ICU to switch with his 'brothers.'

John then took the elevator upstairs. He had to get through to Dean if he wanted the survival of both of his boys.

***

Ten minutes later Bobby and Caleb were sitting with the youngest Winchester. They could tell the sedative was slowly wearing off as Sam began mumbling more and more about his brother. The nightmares the youngest were experiencing were truly killing him. Dr. Thatcher had told the two men that Sam's vitals were steadily declining. It was as if Sam had lost the will to fight.

A nurse came in to administer another sedative to Sam. Both Bobby and Caleb took a silent sigh of relief when Sam's body relaxed and the mumbling ceased. The last thing either wanted to see was the sight of the blood pooling next to Sam ever again.

Bobby and Caleb both prayed that John would get through to Dean.

***

John hated seeing his oldest son look so fragile. Dean was pale with rosy cheeks. He was sweating and had an oxygen mask fitted to his face. John noticed Dean's temperature had dropped some, but it was still high. Dr. Stilm had informed John that Dean's temperature had begun to steadily decline and the doctor had hope that Dean would beat the infection if he received encouragement.

That's what John had been doing for the last hour. He had spoken encouraging words hoping to bring Dean out of his feverish state.

John looked at the clock and noticed that it was eleven o'clock at night. He looked at his ill son and knew that now was the time to pull the Sammy card.

John leaned in to Dean's face. "Dean, I know you are tired. I know you just want to lay here, but son I need you. Sammy is not doing too good. He keeps having nightmares about you and the doc thinks he lost the will to fight. Dean...I know I'm his father, but you are the one he loves more than anything. He's sick and confused...he must think the nightmares are real...and they are killing him Dean. He needs you Dean..." John exhaled as tears spilled from his eyes. "Dean...I'm sorry son...you need to rest too and I hate to ask you this but I really need you to beat this...Sam needs you...Dean-o I need you...I can't lose my boys...I need you to pull through and I need you to help pull Sammy through...Dean I can't lose you...I love you Dean."

John then kissed Dean's warm hand before laying his head down on Dean's bed next to Dean's arm. John softly cried himself to sleep.

***

John woke up a few hours later to something touching his head. He quickly sat up, his hunter instincts kicking in. What he saw almost brought more tears to his eyes. Dean sans oxygen mask was looking at his dad with a small smile on his face.

"'Bout time sleeping beauty," Dean croaked.

"Dean? How long have you been awake son? How do you feel?"

"Not long...okay," Dean saw his father's look of disbelief which caused him to quickly change his response. He croaked out, "Crappy, but dad...you have to take me to Sammy now."

John could barely believe Dean was awake. "Not so fast Dean...I need you checked out by the doctor...I mean I almost lost you Dean."

Dean saw the pained expression in his father's eyes. Dean realized that he must have been really sick. Dr. Stilm had only told him he had developed an infection, but he never gave details about how bad it got.

At that moment Dr. Stilm entered the room. "I already checked him out John. Incisions look good. We are going to recast him tomorrow. Vitals are good. John, I just talked to Dr. Thatcher. Sam's vitals are still declining. We both think Dean needs to go to Sam. We are moving the boys back to the same room...now."

***

Well at least Dean's on the mend right...Please review:)


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of the reviews. I again sincerely appreciate them! :)

***

An hour later, 12 noon, Dean found himself sitting in a wheelchair next to Sam's bed in the room the two were finally going to get to share.

"Dad, Bobby, Caleb can you give me a minute with Sam?"

"Of course Dean," Bobby and Caleb responded in unison.

John however, remained still even after Bobby and Caleb had both excused themselves from the room.

Dean looked at his stationary father, noting the pain he saw expressed deeply in his father's eyes as he stared at Sam.

Caleb had filled Dean in a short time ago about the guilt his father was feeling. His dad had finally left the hospital to rest and get a quick shower when both he and Sam's conditions had drastically worsened. He knew his dad was afraid to leave the two again, even for a moment, but Dean knew he needed to speak to Sam alone.

"Dad?"

John blinked quickly as he snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Dad...I need to speak to Sam by myself. I know you don't want to leave us alone...I understand dad, but I promise I just need five minutes."

Dean looked at his father and offered him a small smile. "Dad I promise...I'm fine...and if you give me a few minutes with Sam...eventually Sammy will be fine too...I promise nothing bad will happen Dad. I promise you."

John looked at Dean, trusting every word he uttered. "Ok Dean. The doc said that they are not sedating Sam anymore and it looks like the sedation is wearing off. Just keep him calm and just talk to him Dean."

"I'm gonna get him back dad."

John smiled at Dean. "I trust you son."

John then walked out of the room to join Bobby and Caleb.

Dean then turned his attention to Sam noticing that Sam's head was starting to move around a bit. The sedation was clearly wearing off.

"Hey Sammy. Dude you can't let me have the attention for one second can you? I mean I get an infection and you do this. Sam, I was just trying to rest and all I hear is dad yapping in my ear about needing to help you," Dean said his voice thick with humor.

Dean chuckled. "You know I'm kidding Sam."

Dean's expression then became much more serious. "Seriously Sammy, Dad told me his theory about your nightmares and Sammy...you need to snap out of it. You did good kid...I'm still here...You saved me Sammy. I did not die. And that is because of you. I would never have been able to get myself out of that house with my leg, but even when you were injured you got us both out...Sammy I need you to pull through. I would never be able to live with myself if you didn't make it...Please Sammy I need you little brother."

Dean felt a lone tear trail down his face as he looked at his brother. Dean saw Sam's eyelids start to twitch as if Sam was waking up.

"Sammy?"

What happened next frightened Dean to his very core.

Sam's eyes shot open and he began yelling Dean's name.

"Sammy! It's me! It's Dean!"

Sam continued to scream Dean's name. As his eyes roamed wildly, never truly seeing the one person his confused mind thought was dead.

Dean then saw Bobby, Caleb, his father, and a nurse with a syringe come running into the room. Before the nurse had a chance to administer the sedative, Dean yelled at her. "No! Give me a minute...I can get through to him!"

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's shoulders, and leaned down into Sam's face.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as loud as he could several times.

Sam suddenly stopped moving and yelling. His eyes blinked several times before they widened in recognition of Dean. "D-D-Dean?"

Everyone in the room released a deep sigh of relief. Dean smiled at Sam deeply. "Yeah Sammy...it's me...damn kiddo...you gave us a scare."

"D-D-Dean...but...how...I didn't get to you...you died..." Sam whispered as tears pooled in his eyes.

Everyone in the room felt their hearts break as they heard the pain in the youngest Winchester's voice.

"No Sammy...you saved me...you did get to me in time little brother." Dean then touched Sam's cheek. "Do you feel that Sam. I'm alive...you saved me kid...I am alive and so are you...we survived Sam."

Sam's chin began to tremble as several tears spilled down his face. "You're alive...Dean...I thought I lost you..." Sam grabbed the hand Dean still had placed on Sam's cheek. "Dean..."

Dean felt another tear trail down his cheek as Sam began to sob.

Sam suddenly remembered what happened after the earthquake and what happened after he woke up in the hospital.

Through the tears Sam smiled at Dean. "We survived," Sam whispered.

"Yeah we did kiddo."

The nurse in the room wiped the tears from her cheeks. The moment between the brothers breaking her heart. She had never seen two teenage brothers interact like that before. The earthquake had ravaged many families, but at this moment she had full faith that this earthquake may just bring this family closer together.

The nurse cleared her throat and spoke up, "I'm going to go tell Dr. Thatcher the good news. And Sam...it's good to see you awake."

Sam and Dean both smiled at her as she turned and left the room.

John, Caleb, and Bobby then approached Sam and gave him a hug.

This earthquake had destroyed where the Winchesters' were staying. It had killed several people and left many injured. This earthquake had destroyed people's lives, but for the first time since the ordeal began John Winchester had full faith that his boys would pull through. He knew nightmares about earthquakes would occur. He knew both boys had a long way to go until they were fully recovered. But John Winchester also knew that if they were all together, the Winchesters with the help of Bobby and Caleb, would be okay.

John smiled as he saw Sam and Dean joking around together. He silently slipped out into the hallway and walked right to the bathroom where he allowed himself to release the tears of joy that had filled his eyes at the sight of his two boys finally interacting.

***

Now Sam's back too! Only one, two, or three chapters left...not sure yet:) Please review:)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them! :)

***

The next day found John standing in front of the Winchesters' temporary home with Bobby. Caleb had stayed behind in the hospital with the boys. Dean's leg had been casted in the morning and both boys vitals were strong and stable.

Bobby and Caleb had convinced him to head to the motel to get a shower and some rest, but John felt an overwhelming need to head back to the small rented house.

John felt his stomach drop as he saw the destruction to the house. He had no idea how his boys had emerged from the house alive. There was debris everywhere.

"Oh my god," John gasped.

Bobby just stood in silence next to John.

Silently the two men moved to the front door, neither commenting on the faint trail of red on the ground leading to the door, both knowing it was Sam's.

Once they entered the house John and Bobby spotted dried blood in various locations mixed with the massive amounts of debris. As they walked into the living room they spotted the fallen entertainment center that had pinned Dean as well as a large red stain by the couch that they knew was Sam's.

Bobby looked at John and felt pity for his friend who had tears glistening in his eyes.

John swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked to Sam's bedroom. John felt nauseous as he spied more blood next to the broken mirror and fallen dresser.

"How...how did they survive?" John whispered as he sat down on Sam's bed hugging Sam's pillow to his chest.

Bobby sat down next to his friend.

"Look at this place, the debris, Sam's blood...I mean shit...they could've died..."

John exhaled as several tears rolled down his cheeks.

Bobby comfortingly placed his hand on John's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "John you have the strongest boys I know...those boys have a bond unlike any other...the two of them working together and helping each other...that is how they lived...neither would leave the other behind...ever..."

John clutched Sam's pillow tighter as he closed his eyes as he said a silent thanks for the survival of his sons.

"Mary...we have two damn special boys..." John whispered so softly Bobby could barely make out what he said.

Bobby gave John a few more minutes to absorb everything before he spoke up. "what do you say we head back to the motel now...you need some rest..."

John shook his head no. "Not yet."

John then walked over debris to get to the kitchen where he was shocked to spot more blood. He grabbed some cleaning supplies and several towels before kneeling on his hands and knees. He began to scrub at Sam's blood until it was barely visible in the kitchen.

Bobby was speechless. "John?"

"I can't leave his blood on the ground Bobby...I just can't...it's Sammy's..."

Bobby nodded in understanding, before silently grabbing his own towel and he walked into the boys' room and began to scrub at the red stains.

He understood John's need to clean up the blood. The man had almost lost his boys. Sam had almost bled out in this house.

Bobby scrubbed until the stain was barely visible, the entire time thinking of the two boys he loved as if they were his own.

John felt his heart begin to mend as the blood disappeared from the house. The boys were going to be fine. John knew they would.

***

Dean was sitting in a chair next to Sam's bed watching television. He made a sarcastic comment expecting a reaction from Sam. Upon getting nothing he turned to look at Sam, smiling as he saw that his little brother had fallen asleep.

Moments later Caleb arrived back in the room with a cup of coffee.

"Aw did little Sammy fall asleep," Caleb said with a smile.

"Yeah...I have to say the kid looks like he's five when he's asleep."

"When Sam falls asleep I always get flashbacks to when I used to babysit you guys. He has always looked innocent when he's asleep."

Dean nodded his head in agreement before turning back to the television as Caleb sat in the chair on the opposite side of Sam's bed.

Ten minutes later, Sam moaned loudly before his eyes jolted open. For a few seconds, his confused eyes roamed the room before he recognized his surroundings.

Dean and Caleb both urgently turned their attention to Sam, unsure of what was wrong.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam tried to slow his breathing. He had had another dream about earthquakes. He had barely slept last night because of them.

"Uh...yeah," Sam whispered quickly.

"You are so not alright," Caleb said.

"Yeah c'mon Sammy...fill me in."

Sam closed his eyes. He felt so pathetic. He was a teenager. He shouldn't have to run to his brother because of a nightmare, but he was desperate at this point. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamt of earthquakes.

Sam looked up at Dean hoping his eyes would tell Dean of his wishes.

Dean understood the look. "Uh Caleb, could you give us a minute."

Caleb nodded his head. "Sure..." Caleb checked his watch and saw that it was eight at night. "I'll go get myself some dinner."

Caleb silently left the room.

Dean then turned his attention back to Sam who was fiddling with his blanket.

"What's up Sammy?"

Sam looked at Dean. At that instant Dean noticed how pronounced the dark smudges under Sam's eyes were.

"Damnit Sammy, have you not been sleeping well?"

Sam shook his head no.

"What's going on Sam, just tell me."

Sam took a deep breath. "Every time I close my eyes, I dream of earthquakes. And every time...something falls and separates us...we never get to each other...I always wake up when one of us is about to die..."

Sam felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hoped Dean would know of something to make the nightmares stop. He just wanted to sleep without being constantly afraid to close his eyes.

Dean gave his brother a sympathetic look. "Sammy, it's okay to have nightmares. After this one hunt when I was twelve...I had nightmares for a week."

"How did you get past them?"

"Well...I slept in dad's bed for a few nights...feeling safe helped me get over them and eventually they stopped."

"Really?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah Sammy and tonight's your lucky night. Since I'm such a great big brother, I'm going to keep you safe tonight."

Dean then slowly pulled himself to a stand, keeping all pressure of his injured leg. He then slowly eased himself onto Sam's bed and laid down next to him.

"Sammy it's okay for you to still be scared. Everyone gets scared, but tonight you have nothing to worry about. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Dean," Sam whispered.

The two boys continued to watch the movie on the television. Ten minutes later soft snores filled the room. Both boys had fallen asleep, Sam's head resting on Dean's chest. Caleb found the two boys asleep later when he returned to the room. Caleb smiled, admiring the strong bond the brothers had.

"Oh Johnny you would love this sight," Caleb muttered to himself.

He then sat down in the armchair in the corner and fell asleep for the night.

That night Sam had a nightmare free sleep.

***

One chapter to go... Please review:)


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter :( I can't believe it is done. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You have given me such inspiration to just keep on writing! Thank you! :)

And here is the last chapter of Inanimate Objects

***

Two and a half weeks after the earthquake, John was currently signing Sam and Dean's release papers, while the boys sat on Sam's bed in their room.

Dean had a t-shirt and sweatpants on while he held his crutches in his left hand. His right arm was wrapped around Sam's back. Sam had a large hoodie and sweatpants on. Despite the fact that neither boy was anywhere near recovered, they each had a large smile on their faces while they joked around with each other, both eager to get out of the hospital. They were going up to Bobby's to stay with him until the casts came off both boys.

John walked into the room smiling at the laughs erupting from both of his boys.

"Are you boys ready to go home?" John asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed while Sam smiled in relief.

***

Two orderlies wheeled Sam and Dean to the entrance of the hospital while John pulled the impala to the front doors.

Once both boys were situated, Sam in the backseat and Dean riding shotgun, John pulled out.

Within minutes Dean had fallen asleep. John looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sam staring out the window lost in thought.

"Hey kiddo, something on your mind?" John asked Sam.

Sam jerked his head around to face his dad.

"Dad can we go back to the old house?" Sam whispered.

"I don't think so Sammy," John answered hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to that house.

"Dad please," Sam begged.

John thought about it for several moments, but the tone in Sam's voice convinced John to turn the car down a side road that would lead them to the old house.

***

Five minutes later, John pulled up to the damaged temporary house of the Winchesters. Sam stared at the destruction in shock. He didn't remember it being that bad.

"Sammy do you want me to wake Dean?"

Sam continued to stare at the house. "No," Sam mumbled. "I need to do this myself."

John nodded and got out of the car to help Sam out. Sam slowly climbed out of the car to avoid causing any pain to erupt in his tender back.

John and Sam then slowly made their way to the house. Once they got inside, Sam slowly began walking around the house taking it all in.

John leaned against the wall in the living room watching as Sam sat down on the couch.

John then noticed Sam's shoulders start shaking gently.

"Sammy?"

Sam slowly lifted his eyes and turned his tear-stained face to his father.

"I thought we were going to die dad. I mean I really did. We were both sitting here," Sam pointed to the floor next to the couch, "And Dean was in so much pain, and I could feel the blood pouring down my back. I was so scared."

"I know you were Sammy," John whispered as he walked over to Sam and sat down next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Sam clenched his hands together and stared at the carpet. "Dad I don't know how we got out of this house. I was being stupid, I was so concerned with taking care of Dean that I almost got us both killed."

"What are you talking about Sammy?"

"I should have told him I was hurt and got us both out of the house as fast as I could. Instead we moved slowly and the stupid aftershock almost killed us. I should've been there for Dean. I should've got him out of the house sooner."

John opened his mouth to say something to Sam when a voice in the doorway spoke up. "Sammy, you did get us out. Without you we both would have died."

Sam and John looked up to see Dean leaning on his crutches in the doorway.

"Dean, stop trying to make me feel better. I can't do anything right. Your leg was screwed to hell. It was my one chance to take care of you and I couldn't."

"Sammy, you were bleeding out. Sam you almost died!" Dean yelled in frustration.

Sam jerked as Dean's volume escalated.

Dean noticed and immediately softened his tone as he crutched to his brother.

"Sammy, you saved me. I could not have gotten us out of the house. You were dying Sam and you got us both out. Sammy if Bobby wouldn't have found us when he did you would have died. You were dying Sammy, but you still managed to be a hero. You saved me Sammy. You saved us both."

John then spoke up. "Sam, you were the hero. You saved Dean and yourself despite how injured you were. I have never been more proud of you. You were a hero kiddo."

"Really?" Sam whispered.

"Yes Sammy," both Winchesters answered in unison.

"I love you Sammy and I promise you we will be okay," Dean whispered to his little brother.

"Promise Dean?"

"I promise Sammy," Dean whispered as he enveloped his brother in a hug.

"We are all going to be okay," John whispered to himself as his sons shared a rare 'chick-flick moment.'

Once Sam and Dean broke up the hug the teasing ensued between the brothers. John chuckled and said to the boys, "What do you say we head to Bobby's?"

"Yes please Dad, get us the hell out of California!" Dean exclaimed.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go to California more than anything? I believe you mentioned bikinis." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well who knew earthquakes sucked so bad."

"Uh... the whole world," Sam answered sarcastically as the brothers walked out the door leaving a dark part of their life behind.

John smiled at his boys as he walked out the door last. Before closing it behind him he took one last look at the house. "We are going to be okay," John whispered once more before shutting the door and following his boys to their true home.

THE END

***

I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It meant the world to me! Thank you all so much! I have had a blast writing this story! :)


End file.
